A Story from Starlight
by CursedCrystal
Summary: Raja dari planet di ambang kehancuran, bandit misterius yang menyembunyikan semua di balik kebohongan, dan ilmuwan yang sudah menanggalkan sisi manusia. Walau tubuh mereka sudah tak lagi di dunia, jiwa mereka berusaha menyampaikan sebuah cerita, sebuah akhir yang saling terkait, melalui bintang-bintang, hingga seseorang mendengarkan. Stella!AU


**Stella!AU and long fic**

**Cross-posted di wattpad. Versi bahasa inggris per 29-6-19 belum kelar *sigh...**

**Disclaimer : Hypnosis mic ****© King Records**

* * *

Planet Obsidien, terletak jauh di orbit sehingga jarang mendapat sinar dari bintang utama di sistem mereka. Tak hanya planetnya saja yang familiar dengan gelap, penghuni planet ini pun termasuk orang-orang yang berkecimpung di 'kegelapan'. Sebut saja pedagang yang berurusan dengan barang-barang ilegal, pembunuh bayaran, pencuri, semua bisa ditemukan di planet ini. Bukan planet yang akan disinggahi orang kelas tapi di sini dia sekarang, Dice, raja muda planet Asteris, berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaannya dengan jubah lusuh dan tudung menutupi wajah. Kalau sampai ada yang menyadari ada orang penting di planet lusuh ini akan menjadi masalah besar, ditambah dia tidak membawa pengawal sama sekali. Dia memang raja bodoh, tapi bukan berarti mencari kematiannya sendiri. Setelah selesai dengan tujuannya ke tempat ini dia juga akan segera pergi sebelum terjadi keributan di istana. Kedua manik ungunya mencari nama sebuah tempat di antara labirin jalan kecil Obsidien. Kalau informasinya benar dia akan menemukan orang itu di sana.

'Etoile Filante'. Nama bar itu tergantung di papan kecil lapuk, gambar bintang jatuh di bawahnya sudah nyaris tak terlihat di bawah penerangan lampu gang sempit, satu-satunya akses menuju pintu masuk bar. Bahkan sebelum dia masuk ke dalamnya, Dice sudah mendapat firasat tempat ini salah satu tempat terburuk di planet terburuk. Keberuntungannya memang buruk. Mengambil nafas panjang dia membuka pintu kayu tua itu. Bau bir dan keringat segera memenuhi indera penciumannya, refleks meletakkan tangannya di depan hidung untuk mengurangi bau yang dia hirup. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang ini bersenang-senang di tengah bau menusuk hidung. Sudahlah, bukan urusannya, segera cari orang itu dan pergi.

"Hei!" Serunya saat seorang pria besar menabraknya.

"Hah?! Kau mau apa?!" Balas orang itu dengan suara tak fokus di bawah pengaruh alkohol berat. "Perlu kutonjok?!" Orang itu menarik bagian depan jubahnya sampai tudungnya terjatuh, tangan terkepal erat siap melayang ke target terdekat, wajahnya. Dice hanya memejamkan mata, tapi rasa sakit tak kunjung mendarat. Dia membuka mata kirinya mendapati seorang pria muda tak jauh dari umurnya memegang tangan pria itu, tangannya yang lain membawa nampan kayu yang usang terlalu sering dipakai.

"Tidak ada kekerasan di bar." Ucap pria berambut cokelat itu. Menurut Dice suara lembutnya sangat tak cocok untuk berada di planet kelam ini. "Tidak perlu kuingatkan lagi kan."

Dengan decak kesal orang yang tengah mabuk itu melepaskannya, mendorongnya kasar dari depan pintu, sebelum membanting keras benda tak bersalah itu sampai Dice mengira akan terlepas dari engselnya.

"Wajah baru." Ucap pria yang menolongnya, membalik badan menatapnya. "Ada perlu apa ke bar kumuh seperti ini?" Tanyanya tersenyum.

"Ah….eh….aku mencari seseorang." Jawab Dice ragu.

"Siapa? Mungkin aku bisa membantu mencari. Sudah lama aku bekerja di sini, kalau orang yang kau cari pelanggan reguler aku bisa menemukannya."

Mata Dice menyusuri bar kecil namun padat penuh orang. Kalau dia sendiri yang mencari pasti akan kesusahan, apalagi dia sama sekali tidak tahu wajah orang yang dia cari, tapi masalahnya….apa pelayan ini tahu dan mau memberitahu. Dari info yang dia dapat, orang yang dia cari tak hanya memiliki satu nama.

"Uh….kudengar aku bisa menemukan Phantom di tempat ini." Kata Dice yang masih ragu dan pelan hingga hanya pelayan di depannya yang bisa mendengar.

Sesaat pelayan itu menunjukkan kekagetan tapi kembali memberikan senyum. "Untuk apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Phantom?"

"Ada bisnis yang ingin kubicarakan." Dice menaikkan kembali tudung jubahnya yang sempat terjatuh, dia merasa tak nyaman menunjukkan wajahnya lama-lama di antara orang-orang ini. Saat ini memang tak ada yang memerhatikannya tapi siapa yang bisa menebak jika ada seseorang di sini yang pernah melihat wajahnya di Asteris.

Pelayan itu tampak berpikir sebelum kembali menatapnya. "Bertemu dengan Phantom tidak mudah dan bayarannya tak akan murah, bahkan hanya untuk satu kali pembicaraan."

Satu kantong cokelat kecil diletakkan Dice di atas tangan lawan bicaranya. "Bayaran untuk bertemu dengan Phantom." Jelasnya. Entah apa yang Dice masukkan di dalamnya tapi itu cukup untuk kembali membuat pelayan itu terkejut kedua kalinya.

"Ikuti aku."

Tanpa bertanya Dice mengikuti pelayan itu ke ruangan di balik meja bartender. Hanya sebuah ruang penyimpanan kecil penuh dengan tong berisi bir dan yang terpenting tak ada orang lain di sana, hanya dia dan pelayan yang membawanya ke dalam. Matanya mengitari ruangan sekali lagi, memastikan memang tak ada orang lain.

"Lalu? Di mana Phantom?" Pertanyaan yang hanya dijawab dengan diam dan manik hijau yang terus menatap seakan menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu. "Ah….jadi ini maksud 'situasi diam yang tidak menyenangkan'...Ichiro. Dia bilang aku harus mengatakan itu dalam situasi ini."

"Oh, bocah itu semakin pandai saja." Balas pria di depannya. "Pantas saja kau tahu banyak. Orang lain butuh berhari-hari dan banyak penipuan sampai mereka sadar dengan siapa mereka bicara."

"Jadi…."

"Kau sedang bicara dengan Phantom," Dia meletakkan tangan kanan di dada dan sedikit membungkukkan punggung, memberi gestur hormat namun hanya untuk mengejek. "Yang Mulia." Dia mengakhiri konfirmasi identitasnya hanya untuk mengejutkan Dice lagi.

"Kau tahu, huh." Ucap Dice setengah gugup, jari telunjuknya mengusap pipinya.

Satu tawa kecil diberikan Phantom. "Susah untuk tidak tahu. Penampilanmu, seberusaha apapun, jelas mengatakan kau bukan dari planet ini, gerak tubuhmu mengisyaratkan sangat tidak nyaman dengan lingkungan Obisidien yang berarti kau berasal dari lingkungan yang jauh lebih baik. Awalnya aku mengira kau hanya orang kaya yang bisa kutipu, tapi saat tudungmu jatuh," dia berjalan mendekat dan menurunkan tudung yang menghalangi pandangan dari untaian emas di rambutnya, "aku tahu kau bukan sekedar orang kaya, statusmu jauh lebih tinggi. Kau memberiku Diamantium yang langka dan ini," jemari panjang menyentuh untaiannya, "banyak yang tidak tahu kalau ini bentuk awal Diamantium."

"Lalu?"

Phantom memberi tawa lagi. "Aku memang dengar raja muda Asteris seseorang yang bodoh, tapi tidak kukira sebodoh ini."

"Hei!" Protes Dice lalu merubah ekspresinya. "Aku memang bodoh. Banyak yang mengatakan tidak pantas sebagai raja, banyak yang masih tidak kuketahui."

Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi raja di usia muda sudah menjadi berita yang diketahui semua orang, kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat melakukan kunjungan diplomasi di planet lain, walau tak sedikit juga yang mengatakan kecelakaan itu disengaja, agar dia, putra mahkota yang banyak menghabiskan waktunya hanya bersenang-senang segera naik tahta. Jika dia yang memegang pemerintahan Asteris akan memudahkan banyak pihak untuk mendapat akses langsung pada Diamantium, mineral langka yang hanya ditemukan di planetnya dan diincar oleh banyak tangan.

"Tapi pertanyaan tadi hanya untuk mengetesmu saja."

"Hoo….apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan yang mau kau tawarkan?" Tanya Phantom penuh rasa tertarik.

Satu anggukan.

"Aku mendengarkan." Kedua tangan Phantom saling menyilang di depan badan, sisi tubuhnya disandarkan pada salah satu tumpukan tong di dekatnya.

"Kau pencuri terbaik kan. Bisa mencuri sesuatu untukku?"

"Wah, wah, seorang raja ingin mencuri sesuatu, ini bukan permintaan yang biasa kudapat. Apa yang seorang raja tidak bisa dapatkan sampai butuh pencuri rendah sepertiku."

"A.C."

Dua huruf yang keluar dari mulut Dice membuat manik hijau Phantom membesar.

"Kau sadar sepenting apa satu kristal itu di planetmu." Ucap Phantom datar namun penuh keseriusan.

"Setelah mencurinya bawa aku ke Cryszard, pekerjaanmu selesai di sana. Tentu saja aku mau membayar semahal apapun." Lanjut Dice tanpa membalas Phantom dengan keseriusan yang sama.

"Gila." Balas Phantom.

Ya. Dice tahu permintaannya terbilang gila. A.C. _Authentication Core_. Diamantium spesial yang digunakan dalam proses netralisasi. Saat ini Diamantium lebih dikenal karena keindahannya, kilau yang tak bisa ditandingi oleh kristal manapun di seluruh sistem planet, namun dibalik keindahannya Diamantium menyimpan bahaya. Diamantium mentah yang belum digali mengandung partikel yang memiliki potensi untuk menjadi bahan peledak. Hanya butuh Diamantium sekecil ruas jari untuk bisa meluluhlantakkan sebuah kota. Kristal indah itu semakin berbahaya karena sinar matahari yang terlalu terik mampu memicu reaksi mematikan yang sangat ditakuti. Selama ribuan tahun, di masa penduduk Asteris belum bisa menjinakkan Diamantium, kristal itu aman tersembunyi di bawah ratusan meter tanah tanpa ada tangan yang berani menambang, di bawah penjagaan ketat pasukan terbaik kerasaan. Ada alasan kenapa Diamantium termasuk mineral langka bahkan di planetnya, karena hanya ditemukan di satu tempat di Asteris. Satu hal yang membuat penduduk bersyukur setidaknya mereka aman dari potensi berbahaya kristal spesial mereka.

Namun tentu saja keserakahan manusia tak kenal batas. Banyak yang tahu keindahan Diamantium bisa menjadi potensi untuk mendatangkan banyak uang. Berbagai pihak berusaha menemukan cara untuk menjinakkan reaksi berbahayanya. Sekitar lima ratus tahun lalu, pihak kerajaan akhirnya menemukan cara untuk menambang dan menjual Diamantium sebagai perhiasaan termahal di seluruh sistem planet. Dice tidak tahu persis bagaimana prosesnya, tak mau repot memelajari hal itu dulu saat menjadi putra mahkota, tapi dia tahu satu proses penting. Setiap Diamantium yang keluar dari penambangan, sebelum terkena sinar matahari untuk pertama kali, akan melalui A.C. Diamantium spesial yang mampu menyeimbangkan struktur tak stabil Diamantium lain sehingga aman meski terpapar sinar matahari langsung. Proses selanjutnya sejauh yang Dice ingat, untuk mengurangi potensi kekuatan ledakan jika memang sampai terjadi dan memperindah bentuk, tapi untaian yang dia pakai berbeda. Seperti yang Phantom katakan, dia mengenakan bentuk awal Diamantium, hanya melalui A.C, tak diperindah apalagi dikurangi bahaya di dalamnya. Dia memang membawa bom berjalan, tapi hal itu tak akan terjadi. Diamantium memiliki reaksi paling stabil jika melakukan kontak langsung pada pemilik darah kerajaan Asteris. Efek dari A.C, menurut yang dia tahu.

"Kau terima pekerjaan ini, Phantom?" Tanya Dice yang menunggu kepastian. Kalau Phantom menolak, jujur dia tak tahu lagi harus meminta pada siapa. Orang di depannya ini memiliki reputasi seratus persen dalam pekerjaannya, bahkan untuk pencurian tersulit sekalipun.

"Kenapa aku harus mencurinya? Tanpa itu Diamantium yang baru ditambang tak bisa diproses, sebagian besar perdagangan Asteris berasal dari Diamantium kan. Kenapa seorang raja ingin menghancurkan planetnya sendiri." Kedua manik hijau itu menyipit penuh curiga.

Dice tertawa lemah. Menghancurkan planetnya sendiri? Dia sudah berada di posisi yang manapun berakhir dengan hal yang sama.

"Jadi informasi yang kudapat memang benar? Hafenstadt akan memulai perang kalau kau tidak menandatangani perjanjian kerja sama untuk izin eksplorasi Diamantium dan akses penuh pada tambang." Namun Phantom tak butuh konfirmasinya, segera dia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Mereka akan memiliki akses pada A.C, yang bahkan kau, seorang raja, tak tahu cara kerjanya secara pasti. Karena itu kau butuh pergi ke Cryszard kan."

Tepat. Semua yang Phantom katakan tepat. Dice kagum dengan kecepatan berpikir pria berwajah lembut ini atau dia saja yang memang 'bodoh', butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari sesuatu sampai terlambat untuk membalik keadaan. Satu-satunya yang bagus pada dirinya hanya insting tajam dalam kondisi genting, buah dari bermain judi hampir sepanjang waktu. Saat dia membaca apa yang diinginkan Hafenstadt dari planetnya dia merasa ada yang tak beres, ada sesuatu dari A.C yang lebih dari yang dikatakan ilmuwan dan sejarah. Dia berharap penghuni Cryszard akan memberikan jawabannya.

"Kalau kau ingin informasi lebih, kau harus menerima pekerjaan ini." Kata Dice, kembali menanyakan kesanggupan dan kemauan kerja sama Phantom.

Kedua manik Phantom menatap menerawang ke arah lain, menimbang tawarannya. "Kalau kuterima, kau mau mengurangi penjagaan di beberapa tempat? Sistem penjagaan tambang Diamantiummu sangat kompleks dan merepotkan. Tanpa dikurangi pun sebenarnya aku bisa, tapi terlalu lama, aku tidak suka." Ucap Phantom, kembali menatapnya.

Dice mengangguk menyanggupi. "Selama tidak terlalu mencurigakan, bisa kulakukan. Paling tidak gelar raja yang kumiliki bisa berpengaruh untuk beberapa hal."

"Dan karena kau memintaku melakukan dua pekerjaan, bayarannya tak akan mudah."

"Selama kau menerima dalam bentuk Diamantium. Kudengar kau sangat menyukainya."

"Karena nilai sentimental, hanya itu saja." Kata Phantom seakan memikirkan sesuatu sambil membalik badan. "Ah….kudengar kau menyukai judi." Tambahnya, menatap Dice dari balik bahu. "Kalau kau mau memberiku sedikit tambahan Diamantium, aku bisa mengantarmu ke tempat judi terkenal di dekat sini, Yang Mulia. Sedikit terlambat pulang tak masalah kan. Kau sudah sering dalam masalah." Sudut bibir Phantom terangkat membentuk seulas senyum tipis.

Sesuatu terlintas di benak Dice. Kilasan dari masa lalu yang hampir dia lupakan. Dia menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Sungguh? Sudah seminggu aku tidak bertaruh apa pun." Balasnya penuh semangat dan senyum lebar yang lebih seperti anak kecil mendapat permen daripada seorang raja.

Mulut Phantom bergerak menggumankan sesuatu yang sayangnya tak bisa dia dengar. "Kalau begitu ikuti aku, Yang Mulia."

* * *

Reaksi pihak Hafenstadt saat tahu terjadi pencurian di tambang Diamantium terlebih saat mereka tahu A.C yang sangat mereka inginkan dicuri? Epik. Dice tak pernah melihat wajah orang bisa semerah itu akibat marah. Mereka menuduhnya berbohong, tak pernah ada pencurian, tapi setelah menunjukkan rekaman keamanan (mungkin dia harus memberi bonus pada Phantom yang dia yakin dengan sengaja membiarkan dirinya terekam kamera untuk sesaat), dan secarik pesan dengan tulisan tangan melengkung indah '_Kalian pikir ini hanya kebohongan? Phantom_' barulah pihak Hafenstadt dengan berat hati percaya A.C sudah tak ada lagi di Asteris. Meski begitu mereka segera memberi tuduhan bahwa Phantom dibayar oleh seseorang di dalam kerajaan untuk mencuri. Tuduhan yang sempat membuat Dice berkeringat dingin tapi dia berhasil dengan tenang membalas (dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri) tak ada bukti selain menangkap Phantom langsung. Hal yang sangat sulit.

Pertemuan singkatnya dengan Phantom mengungkap ada alasan kenapa pria itu bekerja di bar kecil terletak di gang sempit. Etoile Filante memberikan perlindungan terbaik. Markas 'pemain besar' Obisiden terletak di kedua jalan keluar gang kecil dan dia memegang 'kartu as' keduanya, kalau dia tertangkap, dia akan mengungkapnya, yang berujung kehancuran dua kelompok itu. Tentu saja mereka tak mau dan dengan itu Phantom sudah memiliki 'anjing penjaga' yang setia mengawasi jalan masuk dan keluar. Jika ada pergerakan tak wajar, dia bisa kabur dengan jalan rahasia yang sudah dia siapkan. Berusaha menangkap Phantom dengan penyergapan sudah dicoret dari daftar.

Menyuruh beberapa orang dalam jumlah kecil dan menangkapnya langsung di dalam bar? Semoga beruntung. Etoile Filante selalu penuh dari pagi hingga malam. Akan susah mencarinya, seorang pelayan mungil di tengah-tengah pemabuk berbadan besar. Ada keuntungan lain berada di tengah pemabuk, sedikit keributan sudah cukup untuk memicu keributan yang jauh lebih besar, dia bisa menggunakannya untuk menyelinap diam-diam.

Phantom memang sesuai dengan rumor yang beredar selama ini. Kau tahu dia di Obsidien tapi akan sangat susah untuk menemukannya. Saat Dice menanyakan bagaimana Phantom bisa membangun reputasi seperti sekarang padahal umur mereka tak terpaut jauh (dari yang dia lihat dari fisik dan wajah), dia hanya mendapat tawa dan jawaban absurd yang diakhiri ucapan 'hanya bohong'.

"Kuharap aku tidak membuatmu lama menunggu, Yang Mulia." Bicarakan iblis dan dia akan muncul, dalam kasus ini, hanya memikirkan saja sudah cukup.

Dice merapatkan jubah tebal yang dia kenakan, perjalanannya kali ini akan jauh lebih dingin dibanding Obsidien, lalu berbalik ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. "Tidak."

Satu alis Phantom terangkat dan kedua matanya mengerinyit, Dice memiliki firasat dibalik kain hitam yang menutupi paruh bawah wajah Phantom, pencuri itu memberi raut tak percaya. "Kuberitahu satu hal Yang Mulia, kau tidak akan bisa jadi pembohong."

Dice tertawa lemah. "Seburuk itu ya." Dia memang menghabiskan waktu satu jam lebih berdiri di kegelapan malam salah satu pelabuhan kecil di Asteris dengan angin kencang tak berhenti menerpa. Tak banyak juga yang bisa dia lakukan istana jadi dia memutuskan untuk kabur lebih cepat.

Phantom menghela nafas, menurunkan kain yang menutupi wajahnya. "Kalau sampai kau membocorkan identitas kita selama perjalanan….." Ucapannya berakhir menggantung tapi Dice tahu persis apa yang tak Phantom ucapkan. Pria itu akan benar-benar meninggalkannya di tengah perjalanan menuju Cryszard dan memberitahu Hafenstadt.

Bekerja sama dengan Phantom memang beresiko. Kesetiaannya hanya terletak pada harga yang dibayar, sangat mudah berubah, tapi dia tak memiliki banyak pilihan. Phantom pilihan terbaik yang dia punya.

"Persiapanmu sudah cukup, Yang Mulia? Kapalnya akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Ya." Jawab Dice, menarik tudung jubah tebalnya.

"Kau tak mau melepasnya?" Phantom menunjuk untaian di rambutnya.

Dice menggeleng. "Benda ini spesial, lagipula anggap saja ini akan jadi bonus untukmu kalau kau bisa mengantarku tanpa luka."

Ada kilas kekagetan di mata Phantom untuk sepersekian detik. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan bom atom. Cukup berikan aku Diamantium kelas atas yang sudah diproses dengan aman." Jawabnya datar yang mendapat tawa gugup Dice.

"Ah….aku harus memanggilmu siapa selama perjalanan? Tidak mungkin Phantom kan." Tanya Dice saat melihat kapal luar angkasa mulai mendekat di atas kepala mereka.

Mulut Phantom bergerak mengatakan sesuatu namun tak sampai di telinga Dice, deru mesin yang semakin kencang menulikan pendengarannya dan suara halus Phantom tak membantu.

"Maaf. Aku tak dengar." Seru Dice, berusaha mengimbangi bising di sekitar mereka.

"Gentaro." Balas Phantom selewat beberapa menit, setelah kapal berlabuh dan suara mesinnya tak lagi mengganggu. "Jangan sampai salah memanggilku Phantom, Yang Mulia." Dia melempar senyum menyindir.

* * *

Dia akan mati. Gentaro akan membunuhnya. Tidak, membunuhnya terlalu mudah, Gentaro akan mendorongnya keluar dari kapal dan membiarkannya terhisap lubang hitam. Ya. Pasti seperti itu. Karena tak ada cara untuk membalik keadaan. Kartu tangannya bisa membuatnya menjadi bahan lelucon orang-orang lain di meja. Sungguh, kartu macam apa ini, bahkan sepasang saja tidak ada. Keberuntungannya benar-benar jelek.

"Kartumu jelek lagi?" Tanya lawan satu mejanya sekaligus tertawa mengejek. "Seseorang akan dimarahi sebentar lagi."

"Diam…" Keluh Dice, meletakkan kartunya di meja dengan wajah tertekuk. Kalah untuk kesekian kali.

"Satu kali lagi? Siapa tahu keberuntunganmu berubah kali ini dan tunanganmu tersayang tidak tahu kau sudah habis banyak."

Sebenarnya Dice tidak mau melanjutkan. Uang yang dia pegang sudah habis. Kalau sampai berhutang dan Gentaro mendengarnya, pria itu akan marah besar, tapi….godaan 'Gentaro tak akan tahu kalau dia menang' juga sangat besar.

"Yah...kurasa sekali lagi…"

"Dai."

Suara lembut yang memanggil nama samarannya di belakangnya spontan membuat kata-kata Dice terhenti. Tamat sudah. Selamat tinggal dunia.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Dai."

Satu tepukan di pundak yang membuat wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Jangan kartu saja yang kau perhatikan. Aku juga."

Dua kata terakhir diucapkan tepat di telinganya dan Dice yakin tengkuknya berkeringat dingin.

"Ma...maaf…" Ucap Dice tanpa berani menoleh ke belakang.

"Boleh aku menarik tunanganku dari meja ini? Dia belum kalah sampai harus berhutang kan."

"Belum, tapi kurasa dia menghabiskan semua uang yang dibawa." Balas salah satu orang di meja judi itu yang diikuti tawa yang lain.

"Hmm, begitu. Terima kasih sudah memberitahu. Ayo, Dai."

Dice menguatkan hati untuk berdiri dan menatap Gentaro yang memberikan senyum. Senyum kematian. Nama yang dia berikan pada ekspresi Gentaro sekarang. Sudah berapa kali dia harus berhadapan dengan senyum ini, semua memang karena kebodohannya sendiri, dan semua berakhir dengan lontaran kata-kata tajam Gentaro yang membuatnya ciut nyali.

Benar saja, begitu pintu kamar tertutup, senyum di wajah Gentaro berubah cepat menjadi sorot mata dingin menusuk.

"Apa aku harus perjelas kenapa aku yang memegang uang selama perjalanan, Yang Mulia?" Gentaro menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Aku bosan." Protes Dice. "Kau mendadak mengubah rute yang membutuhkan waktu dua kali lebih lama dan seenaknya mengatakan kita harus berpura-pura menjadi pasangan."

"Kalau kau mau ketahuan silahkan saja menggunakan rute biasa." Balas Gentaro datar.

"Aku paham untuk rute, tapi apa harus berpura-pura sebagai pasangan?" Dice kembali memprotes namun kata-katanya membuat gelagat Gentaro berubah.

"Ara….apa aku bukan standarmu, Yang Mulia?" Ucap Gentaro dengan suara menggoda. "Dengan kulit putih ini?" Dia membuka dua kancing teratas bajunya. "Bibir merah ini?" Dice meneguk liurnya saat Gentaro semakin mendekat. "Atau tubuhku ini?"

Tidak ada yang bisa Dice lakukan saat Gentaro meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di dadanya, jarak tubuh mereka sangat dekat sampai dia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Gentaro. Suara di kepalanya menyuruh memeluk pinggang ramping itu yang ditahan mati-matian, memaksa tangannya agar tak bergerak sendiri mengambil kesempatan. Gentaro selalu penuh tipu muslihat, hal yang dia ketahui dari perjalanan ini. Lengah sedikit saja dari jebakan yang dibuatnya, pria berambut cokelat itu tak akan ragu memanfaatkan balik. Sudah berkali-kali dia jatuh dalam jebakan Gentaro, yang berakhir dengan dia harus menuruti berbagai perintah, bayangkan, seorang raja diperintah oleh bandit, kali ini harus tidak.

Entah keberuntungannya yang buruk atau ada Kekuatan yang mengatur, kapal yang tengah mereka tumpangi berguncang, cukup keras untuk menumpahkan air di nampan yang tengah dibawa gadis-gadis kasino dan membuat Dice hilang keseimbangan. Secara refleks dia menarik hal terdekat di dekatnya, bagian depan baju Gentaro. Sepasang mata hijau membesar kaget sesaat sebelum kembali datar, menatap Dice di bawahnya.

"Uh….." Dice menatap gugup. Gentaro tak bereaksi apa pun, hanya menatap dengan wajah tak bisa ditebak apa yang direncanakan di otaknya. "Ma...maaf…." Tangannya melepas baju Gentaro dan menyingkir. "Gentaro?" Ucapnya menyadari Gentaro tak berniat beranjak dari atasnya.

Gentaro masih memberi wajah tanpa ekspresi sebelum tawa keluar dari bibirnya. "Ara, ara, kenapa berdebar kuat sekali, Yang Mulia?" Dengan telapak berada tepat di dada kiri Dice, Gentaro bisa mendengar sekencang apa degup jantung raja muda itu.

"Kau terlalu dekat." Balas Dice, mengalihkan pandangan.

Gentaro mengerjapkan mata dan kembali tertawa. "Jangan menghiburku lebih jauh dengan mengatakan kau masih perjaka, Yang Mulia." Namun wajah Dice justru menjadi merah padam yang berhasil membuat Gentaro tergelak puas. "Padahal ada banyak perempuan di istana yang mau menghangatkan ranjangmu, Yang Mulia. Usiamu sudah dua puluh kan. Tidak mungkin kau tidak tertarik dengan perempuan paling tidak secara fisik atau….." Gentaro merunduk mendekat, berbisik tepat di telinga Dice. "kau lebih tertarik dengan laki-laki? Aku bisa memberikan servis khusus."

Alarm bahaya Dice berbunyi kencang mengalahkan bisikan nafsu yang menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti permainan Gentaro, membiarkan jemari lentik itu terus turun di sepanjang tubuhnya. Mereka harus berhenti. Sekarang. Dia mencengkeram lengan atas Gentaro dan mendorong pria itu sekuatnya agar menyingkir dari tubuhnya. "Cukup bercandanya."

"Jadi aku bukan tipemu?" Canda Gentaro walau sesaat ada binar lemah di mata yang tak sempat dilihat Dice yang masih memalingkan muka.

"Bisa kita berhenti membahas ini?" Ucap Dice dengan raut terganggu.

"Baik. Baik. Lagipula yang tadi hanya bohong." Dua kata favorit Gentaro terdengar juga, 'hanya bohong'. Sudah berapa kali dia tertipu dengan paras tenang sambil menyunggingkan senyum saat mengatakannya.

Dice mendecakkan lidah. "Gentaro, sudah kubilang berhenti bercanda." Ujarnya merasakan Gentaro duduk tepat sisi kirinya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Untaianmu lepas, Yang Mulia." Gentaro menunjuk untaian emas di tangan. "Biar kupasangkan. Kau selalu lama memakainya. Kenapa tidak dilepas saja atau jadikan aksesoris lain?" Omelnya namun dengan hati-hati mengambil segenggam kecil rambut Dice, memasangkan aksesoris yang terlepas itu.

"Saran seseorang." Balas Dice, tersenyum mengingat sesuatu.

"Aksesoris dari Diamantium mentah sudah menjadi ciri khas anggota kerajaan Asteris kan." Ucap Gentaro.

"Ya, tapi menjadi aksesoris seperti apa terserah kami. Ayahku menjadikannya gelang tapi aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda. Saat tengah kebingungan aku bertemu dengan anak itu."

"Temanmu?" Gentaro tampak penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita yang tengah didengar.

"Hmm….kurang lebih. Dia mungkin anak seorang pelayan, banyak pelayan di istana yang keluar masuk, aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan, tapi anak itu tidak seperti anak pelayan lain. Anak-anak lain tidak berani mendekatiku karena aku putra mahkota, tapi dia tidak. Dia menghampiriku dan mengajakku bermain. Kehadirannya benar-benar membuatku senang saat itu karena aku tidak punya teman main sebaya." Dice tersenyum simpul, terbawa ingatan yang terputar di benaknya.

"Lalu karena anak itu juga akhirnya kau memutuskan menjadikan Diamantiummu untaian rambut?"

"Ya." Jawab Dice, menatap Gentaro yang masih memasang untaian dari sudut mata.

"Apa dia akhirnya menjadi orang penting istana? Sahabat dari raja tidak mungkin terus menjadi pelayan kan."

"Makanya tadi aku menjawab 'kurang lebih'. Aku hanya melihat anak itu dua minggu di istana, setelah itu aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Saat bertanya pada pelayan lain mereka menjawab tidak tahu. Aku berusaha mencari tapi dia seperti hilang ditelan langit. Sampai sekarang aku hanya tahu namanya." Di benak Dice terbayang kembali anak kecil berusia sebelas tahun yang sampai sekarang dia anggap spesial. Bahkan saat mengatakan nama yang lama tak dia diucapkan masih penuh dengan perasaannya. "Yume."

Tangan Gentaro berhenti bergerak diikuti suara halus yang pelan, "sudah rapi, Yang Mulia. Jangan sampai terlepas lagi."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Dice, tersenyum lebar. "Ah, kau belum menjawab kenapa kita harus berpura-pura menjadi pasangan."

"Tentu saja untuk menghindari Hafenstadt. Mereka sedang mencari dua orang pria muda bukan pasangan. Paling tidak jika mereka bertanya pada orang-orang, jawaban 'hanya ada pasangan yang baru bertunangan' bisa memberi kita waktu untuk kabur." Jelas Gentaro sambil merapikan kembali pakaian, beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Ah….benar juga. Kau selalu penuh persiapan." Kata Dice yang baru sadar.

Gentaro menghela nafas. "Saat merencanakan sesuatu, semua kemungkinan harus dipikirkan dan persiapan dibuat. Kau ini benar-benar tak pantas menjadi raja."

Dice menyeringai seakan tanpa dosa. "Aku memang lebih suka berjudi daripada menjadi raja. Kau tahu, Yume juga mengatakan aku tak cocok menjadi raja sewaktu aku bilang meneruskan ayah merepotkan."

"Harusnya kau dengarkan ucapan temanmu." Gentaro menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Temani aku jalan-jalan atau aku tidak memberimu uang untuk bertaruh lagi."

Dice mengerang protes tapi tetap mengangkat badannya dari tempat tidur, mengikuti Gentaro yang sudah keluar kamar. Dia tak memegang uang sepeser pun akibat kalah bertaruh tadi, menolak 'perintah' Gentaro sama saja tambah merugi.

* * *

Kemampuan Gentaro membohongi seseorang mampu membuat aktor kawakan tersipu malu. Tidak ada yang akan menyangsikan mereka hanya berpura-pura, bukan pasangan sesungguhnya, dengan cara Gentaro menyentuhnya, berbicara dengannya, menggenggam tangannya sesekali, bahkan yang paling sulit, memberikan ekspresi seakan mereka sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk asmara. Berkali-kali Dice harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri Gentaro hanya berpura-pura. Sekembalinya ke kamar 'hanya bohong' akan segera keluar dari bibir semerah apel itu.

Gentaro memiliki banyak hal yang membuatnya tertarik. Dice tak akan bohong tentang itu. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, paras tenang Gentaro nyaris membuatnya tersipu. Mendengar suara lembut yang keluar semakin membuatnya berpikir 'apa benar pria selembut ini pencuri terbaik di sistem planetnya'. Pikiran bodoh yang dibayar dengan Gentaro mengunci tangannya tanpa ampun sampai membiru, mengira akan dengan mudah mengambil dompet berisi seluruh uang perjalanan di saat Gentaro tertidur. Tampilan 'rapuh' Gentaro hanya tampilan belaka saja, dibaliknya terdapat kemampuan yang bahkan Gentaro akui bisa digunakan untuk membunuh secara diam-diam jika dia mau, tapi dia lebih memilih menjadi bandit, hanya mengambil barang, bukan nyawa. Kemampuan yang membuat bulu kuduk Dice berdiri tapi juga semakin membuat Gentaro menarik di matanya. Jika diibaratkan, Gentaro adalah Diamantium yang semakin dipoles justru semakin berbahaya, sesuatu yang mendebarkan, hal yang disukainya. Sama seperti alasannya berjudi. Dia senang bertaruh bukan untuk uang atau harta yang diletakkan di meja, dia raja yang bisa mendapatkan apa pun hanya dengan satu perintah, tapi mengejar sensasi mendebarkan apakah akan menang atau kalah.

"Bukunya bagus?" Ucap Dice begitu sadar Gentaro tertinggal di belakangnya, sibuk membaca buku di salah satu kios yang berada di dalam kapal. Membaca buku nampaknya kegiatan favorit Gentaro untuk mengisi waktu luang. Jika tak ada yang mereka bicarakan saat di kamar, Gentaro hanya duduk bersandar di tempat tidur sambil membaca sementara Dice sibuk bermain kartu sendiri.

"Hmm, menarik, tapi banyak lubang di alur ceritanya, kalau aku jadi pengarangnya…."

"Oke stop." Potong Dice. Kalau diteruskan Gentaro bisa merinci kekurangan dari buku yang dibaca tanpa henti. "Kenapa kau tidak menjadi kritikus literatur saja atau membuat novel." Gumannya saat Gentaro membayar buku itu.

"Bukan ide yang buruk. Mungkin kubuat kau jadi tokoh utamanya."

"Sungguh? Aku jadi tokoh utama?"

"Hanya bohong." Balas Gentaro tenang yang menjatuhkan semangat Dice, lagi-lagi termakan kebohongan.

Langkah Gentaro mendadak berhenti, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa segera memasuki koridor kecil di sebelah mereka.

"Oi Gentaro, ada apa?" Tanya Dice yang bingung dengan sikap Gentaro yang mendadak berubah, ekspresi tenangnya menjadi penuh keseriusan.

Gentaro tak menjawab, dia terus berjalan hingga keluar dari ujung lain koridor yang membawanya ke bagian kapal yang sepi. Area khusus staf, tak seharusnya mereka di sini.

"Gentaro….kita bisa dimarahi." Pinta Dice. Dia tak mau terlibat masalah, bisa-bisa orang akan menyadari identitasnya. Selama ini mereka aman dari kejaran karena berusaha tak memancing perhatian berlebih.

Gentaro justru memberinya isyarat untuk diam dan terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sampai mereka mendengar suara lain.

"Adik kecil kenapa di sini? tersesat?" Tanya seorang staf pada pemuda mungil berambut pink yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi.

"Di sini kau rupanya." Ucap Gentaro seakan tampak lega bertemu orang yang dicarinya. "Maaf. Dia sepupuku. Kami tadi terpisah. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia sampai ke area khusus staf."

Pemuda itu menatap Dice dan mendekatinya tanpa bicara atau merubah ekspresi, hanya memegang lengan bajunya.

"Sekali lagi maaf." Gentaro sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kapal sebesar ini memang membuat orang gampang tersesat, tapi lain kali hati-hati jangan sampai masuk ke area khusus staf lagi. Banyak area berbahaya yang kami saja harus berhati-hati." Ucap staf itu yang tak curiga.

"Aku paham. Kami permisi dulu." Gentaro menganggukkan kepala yang diikuti Dice sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu. Dalam hati Dice masih bertanya-tanya siapa bocah berwajah datar yang daritadi memegang lengan bajunya ini.

"Oi Gentaro, bisa kau jelaskan siapa anak kecil ini." Tanya Dice setelah mereka berada di tempat yang tak terlalu ramai namun untuk penumpang.

"Aku bukan anak kecil."

Dice tak mengira suara berat yang keluar dari tubuh mungil, sempat mengira suaranya akan tinggi ringan seperti wajah kekanakannya.

"Dia jauh lebih tua dari kita." Tambah Gentaro, memberi wajah serius. "Benar kan, Amemura Ramuda."

Mata Dice membesar terkejut namun orang yang dimaksud tetap tak menunjukkan reaksi.

Tangan Gentaro dengan cepat meraih sesuatu yang terselip di kerah baju yang dikenakan orang yang disebut Ramuda itu, sebuah kelopak bundar tipis transparan berwarna biru nyaris putih. "Penglihatanku lebih bagus dibanding orang normal, aku bisa melihat lebih jauh." Gentaro mengarahkan kelopak di tangannya ke arah cahaya. "Zarmelyan hanya tumbuh di satu planet dan satu-satunya penghuni planet itu melindungi planetnya hingga orang biasa tak bisa masuk dengan cara normal."

"Zarmelyan bukan tumbuhan atau hewan seperti terumbu karang. Mereka hanya endapan es yang membentuk formasi indah karena kondisi, seperti stalakmit goa." Jelas Ramuda datar. "Aku tidak sadar ada kelopak yang terselip."

"Oi, oi. Itu benar Zarmelyan?" Sahut Dice yang satu-satunya tampak terkejut dengan kondisi ini. "Zarmelyan Cryszard?"

"Di mana lagi kau bisa menemukannya." Kata Ramuda, nada datar namun Dice merasa menganggapnya bodoh juga.

"Kau….Ilmuwan Gila Cryszard?" Tanya Dice tak percaya.

"Aku tidak melihat manusia lain di Cryszard selain aku." Kata Ramuda. "Kenapa kau mengeluarkan A.C dari Asteris? Kau raja planet itu, apa kau tidak tahu resikonya?" Pandangannya berubah menuju Gentaro. "Dan kenapa selain darah kerajaan Asteris yang membawa?"

"Berarti benar ini potret dirimu." Gentaro menunjukkan foto yang diambil dari ilustrasi buku, sekelompok ilmuwan tengah bekerja dengan kristal, salah satu dari mereka memiliki rambut berwarna pink sama seperti Ramuda. Ilustrasi yang menggambarkan penemuan dan pembentukan A.C. Ilustrasi berusia lima ratus tahun.

"Ya."

Dice merasa kepalanya pusing seketika. Ilmuwan Gila Cryszard memang tujuan utamanya kabur dari planet. Dia tahu orang itu menemukan cara untuk hidup melebihi jangka waktu manusia, alasannya mengasingkan diri di planet beku terletak di ujung sistem, tapi Dice mengira akan bertemu kakek-kakek atau pria paruh baya. Bukan seseorang dengan wajah yang bisa lolos jika dikira remaja dengan rambut pink cerah. Amemura Ramuda sama sekali bukan yang dia bayangkan. Juga kenapa ilmuwan yang selalu dikatakan tak pernah keluar dari Cryszard sekarang berada di kapal yang berjarak setengah sistem dari planet itu.

"Raja Asteris, kenapa A.C tidak berada di planetmu?" Ramuda mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku ingin membawanya ke planetmu, ke tanganmu, dan meminta penjelasan sebenarnya benda apa itu." Jawab Dice yang masih berusaha memahami situasi. "Dan namaku Arisugawa Dice, tidak usah memanggilku raja Asteris."

"Penjelasan dariku? Apa raja sebelumnya tidak menjelaskan padamu?"

"Ayahku meninggal sebelum sempat menjelaskan apa-apa."

"Tetua dan ilmuwan di sana?"

"Mereka bungkam."

Dahi Ramuda berkerut, sebuah ekspresi, akhirnya. "Mereka harusnya menjelaskan. A.C bukan permata yang bisa dipindahkan dengan mudah."

"Mau menjelaskan?" Balas Dice.

Ramuda menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Meski tempat mereka bicara saat ini sepi, tapi tetap saja orang bebas berlalu lalang, bisa mencuri dengar. "Ada tempat yang lebih aman?"

"Kamar." Usul Gentaro. "Kalian duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Oke." Ucap Dice, berbalik ke kamar yang mereka tempati diikuti Ramuda sementara Gentaro tak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Apa nama Hafenstadt lima ratus tahun lalu?" Tanya Ramuda, mengembalikan pandangannya lurus pada Dice yang sebelumnya melirik Gentaro dari balik bahu.

"Hah? Nama lama Hafenstadt? Eto….kalau tidak salah Calgram."

"Calgram….ilmuwan kerajaan di sana juga berperan dalam A.C." Guman Ramuda bingung.

Berbicara dengan Ramuda sekarang Dice bisa merasakan ada sejarah lima ratus tahun yang harus pria itu ketahui. "Calgram berubah nama menjadi Hafenstadt setelah terjadi pemberontakan, rakyat planet itu menggulingkan kerajaan yang berkuasa. Sistem Hafenstadt sekarang parlemen, bukan monarki. Sudah banyak planet yang meninggalkan sistem monarki selama lima ratus ini, Asteris sedikit yang tersisa dan sebentar lagi akan hilang."

"Hilang? Asteris dan Hafenstadt tengah konflik?"

"Di ambang perang. Meski memakai sistem parlemen yang terpecah tiap wilayah, Hafenstadt secara tak resmi dikendalikan pemerintahan pusat mereka dan orang-orang rakus di sana ingin kuasa atas Diamantium." Aneh rasanya mendengar seseorang tak tahu konflik yang dialami planetnya yang sudah menjadi berita seantero sistem.

"Lima ratus tahun dan tidak ada perubahan. Manusia tetap serakah." Guman Ramuda.

"Hei Ramuda, kalau ilmuwan kerajaan Calgram ikut berperan dalam A.C, apa artinya Hafenstadt tahu tentang fungsi A.C?"

Satu anggukan singkat. "Kalau mereka menemukan jurnal penelitian, mungkin saja."

Masih banyak yang ingin Dice tanyakan tapi dia menahan diri. Topik pembicaraan mereka sensitif, tak boleh ada telinga asing yang mendengar, apalagi sampai ada yang membocorkan ke pihak Hafenstadt. Habis sudah perjalanan dan nasibnya. Dice mempersilakan Ramuda masuk terlebih dahulu lalu mengunci pintu kamar, tak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga. Gentaro membawa kunci kedua, tak perlu takut kena omelan jika terlambat membuka pintu.

"Kau mau mulai darimana?" Ucap Ramuda, berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil menatapnya.

"Bagaimana kembali ke awal. Kau Amemura Ramuda, Ilmuwan Gila yang mengasingkan diri di Cryszard, juga salah satu ilmuwan yang beperan besar dalam pembuatan A.C?" Dice mengambil duduk di sofa, menepuk sebelahnya, isyarat agar Ramuda juga duduk di sana, tidak berdiri sepanjang pembicaraan.

"Sudah kujawab tadi." Balas Ramuda kembali tanpa emosi, duduk di ujung lain sofa.

"Tapi kau sangat muda."

"Fisikku berhenti di usia dua puluh empat. Percobaan untuk menghentikan pertumbuhan, tapi saat itu jangka waktu hidupku sama dengan manusia, hanya fisik saja yang tak menjadi seorang kakek renta jika usiaku delapan puluh nanti. Aku mengerjakan A.C saat usiaku empat puluh, tapi bisa kupastikan lukisan yang ditunjukkan temanmu asli, jadi wajar mau mengira aku masih muda di gambar itu. Kurasa saat itu aku masih 'manusia'."

"Masih…'manusia'? Apa artinya fisikmu sekarang bukan manusia? Mesin?" Dice mengamati fisik Ramuda. Jika tak ada yang mengetahui dia berusaha setengah milenia dan tak mempermasalahkan ekspresi datarnya, mudah untuk salah mengira Ramuda remaja. Tak ada bagian robot atau semacamnya. Semuanya daging dan tulang seperti tubuhnya.

Ramuda mengambil pisau lipat dari sakunya dan menyayat pipinya sendiri.

"Oi! Kau sudah gila?!" Dice bergegas mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan darah di pipi Ramuda tapi segera terdiam. Hanya dalam sekejap luka di pipi itu menutup, mengering, dan lenyap tanpa bekas, seakan tak pernah disayat. "Lukamu…"

"Aku masih terdiri dari darah, daging, dan tulang sama seperti manusia lain, tapi tiap sel di tubuhku juga berisi nanomites. Separuh mesin, separuh parasit. Mereka yang terus memperbaiki ujung telomere selku, memperpanjang usiaku. Walau aku bisa berdarah seperti kau saat terluka, apa aku masih 'manusia' kalau hanya butuh detik untuk sembuh dari luka fisik sementara kalian butuh berhari-hari. Aku juga sudah tak memiliki 'emosi' seperti kalian. Mengatakan aku 'manusia' sudah tidak cocok." Jelas Ramuda. "Cukup membahasku. Kau ingin penjelasan tentang A.C, benar kan, Arisugawa Dice."

Dice sebenarnya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Ramuda, kenapa mencari cara untuk hidup melampaui waktu yang ditentukan, kenapa mengasingkan diri, kenapa kehilangan emosi, tapi pria itu juga benar, dia butuh penjelasan tentang Diamantium spesial planetnya saat ini.

"Apa sebenarnya A.C? Sejarah selalu mengatakan dia ditemukan di bagian terdalam area lalu kalian ilmuwan menyempurnakannya, tapi itu aneh. Bagaimana bisa dari sekian banyak Diamantium hanya satu yang spesial. Dan 'bagian terdalam area'? Itu lima ratus tahun lalu, saat ini kami sudah menggali dua kali lebih dalam dari lima ratus tahun lalu dan tidak ada Diamantium spesial dengan atribut seperti A.C ditemukan lagi."

"Kau tidak sebodoh yang kukira." Kata Ramuda yang mendapat seruan protes. "Kurasa akan lebih mudah kalau kau membaca catatan pribadiku tentang A.C." Dia menyerahkan semua chip memori.

Dice memasukkan chip itu pada komunikator di lengannya yang memunculkan hologram lembaran-lembaran kertas. "Yakin tak masalah aku membacanya?" Tanyanya memastikan pada Ramuda.

"Baca saja." Balas Ramuda yang sudah fokus mengutak-atik entah data apa di hologram miliknya sendiri.

Dice menggerakkan tangan membuka halaman pertama, mulai membaca apa yang tertulis di sana.

_'Raja Asteris menyuruhku melakukan hal mustahil. Mencari cara untuk menyeimbangkan rantai ikatan Diamantium yang mudah terpisah, tapi dia juga memberikan tawaran yang tak bisa kulewatkan, dia akan mendanai penelitian pribadiku tanpa batas. Aku bisa mengembangkan nanomachine di dalam tubuhku, tidak hanya mempertahankan kondisi fisikku tapi juga memperbaiki ujung telomere, membuatku bisa hidup selamanya. Tawaran yang harus kupertimbangkan.'_

_'Hari 98. Aku rasa akhirnya menemukan cara untuk menyeimbangkan rangkaian kimia Diamantium tapi dengan resiko yang besar. Menambal rantai yang lemah dengan rangkaian baru bisa memberikan efek samping pada karakteristik Diamantium. Aku harus mencari cara lain sebelum memberitahu pada Raja.'_

_'Hari 112. Raja memintaku untuk menambal rangkaian dengan DNA manusia. Dari simulasi yang kulakukan hal itu mungkin dilakukan, tapi ini skenario terburuk. Menggunakan DNA manusia untuk menyeimbangkan rangkaian akan membuat Diamantium 'patuh' pada pemilik tanda DNA. Perintah 'tidur' akan membuat Diamantium dalam mode yang bisa diibaratkan mati suri hingga mendapat perintah untuk 'bangun'. Aku yang mulai melupakan perasaan bahkan merasa takut potensi di balik metode ini. Alasan raja Asteris menyuruhku meneliti Diamantium agar Asteris bisa menjualnya sebagai perhiasan, menyebarkan batu itu ke seluruh sistem. Hanya perlu satu perintah, 'hancurkan diri kalian', tak akan terbayang kehancuran yang bisa dibuat.'_

'_Hari 126. Raja Asteris memberi perintah yang lebih rumit. Dia ingin satu Diamantium yang kemudian akan menjadi 'induk' dari Diamantium lain. Satu perintah dari Diamantium induk akan bereaksi pada seluruh anak-anaknya. Dari segi waktu, cara ini memang lebih cepat dibanding memasukkan rangkaian DNA raja pada bongkahan Diamantium yang ditambang satu per satu, dengan menyalin rangkaian kimia pada Diamantium induk, waktu yang diperlukan hanya separuh. Ikatan di dalam Diamantium dengan rangkaian yang disalin memiliki reaksi lebih kuat. Dengan perintah 'tidur' yang dimasukkan di dalam tanda DNA, setiap Diamantium yang keluar dari tambang tak akan bisa meledak, kupastikan kemungkinan 0%. Tapi apa ini cara terbaik?_

'_Hari 217. Diamantium induk sudah sempurna sekarang, tak ada lagi penyesuaian kecil, Diamantium yang kuberi nama Authentication Core, A.C. Inti yang akan memastikan identitas raja Asteris tercetak di dalam tiap Diamantium. Dengan mendeteksi tanda unik di dalam DNA, Diamantium hanya bisa diperintah oleh darah kerajaan Asteris. Berita baiknya dalam metode ini, Diamantium luar biasa stabil jika melakukan kontak langsung dengan darah kerajaan, satu batu kecil yang memiliki daya ledak tinggi dibanding lainnya hanya perlu melalui A.C, masih terbilang 'mentah', dan anggota kerajaan bisa menggunakannya sebagai perhiasan tanpa takut apa pun. Untuk catatan, aku harus mengakui Asteris benar-benar tahu cara mempromosikan komoditas dagang baru mereka. Banyak yang apatis Diamantium benar-benar aman, tapi dengan meletakkan satu bongkahan besar di depan istana selama berhari-hari di bawah terik matahari, tiap saudara raja memakai perhiasan dari Diamantium yang belum dikurangi potensi ledaknya di pertemuan resmi, dan memolesnya menjadi batu berkilau yang indah, saat ini tambang kewalahan untuk memenuhi pesanan. Berita buruknya? Raja tahu dia menyebarkan bom yang tertidur pada bangsawan di berbagai planet tapi menutup mata, dibutakan oleh uang dalam jumlah yang belum pernah diterima Asteris dalam satu kali perdagangan. Saat ini separuh dari gelombang pertama perhiasan Diamantium sudah berada di luar Asteris. Ikatan antara A.C dan 'anak-anaknya' berada dalam tingkatan kuantum, jarak bukan variabel saat A.C menerima perintah baru. Tak peduli Diamantium itu berada di Cryzard yang terletak di ujung sistem, dia akan tetap mendapat perintah dari A.C. Sampai di mana batas keserakahan manusia?_

Kosong. Dice tak tahu harus berkata apa, bahkan untuk berpikir saja otaknya seakan berhenti berfungsi. Dia masih berusaha mencerna satu hal, fakta mengerikan yang baru dia baca. Selama ratusan tahun kerajaannya menipu semua orang, membuat mereka percaya Diamantium yang menghias tubuh mereka tak berbahaya, hanya batu indah yang akan menambah kecantikan. Selama ini hanya dibutuhkan satu perintah darinya untuk membuat seluruh sistem planet luluh lantak. Apa yang dipikirkan leluhurnya. Segera dia berdiri dan bergegas ke pintu tepat saat Gentaro memasuki kamar.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu pucat?" Gentaro terheran melihat wajah Dice seakan kehilangan semua darahnya.

"Di mana A.C." Tanya Dice lirih.

"Hmm? Apa yang di mana?" Gentaro bertanya balik, tak mendengar suara pelan Dice.

"Berikan A.C padaku!" Teriak Dice frustasi yang mengejutkan Gentaro, Ramuda yang sedari tadi mengutak-atik data ikut menolehkan kepala.

"Tapi sesuai perjanjian aku yang memegang…."

"Benda itu berbahaya! Harus kuhancurkan sekarang juga!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa." Ucap Ramuda datar, mematikan hologram komunikatornya, memberikan fokusnya pada Dice. "Modifikasi terakhirku untuk A.C memastikan benda itu tak bisa hancur dengan kekuatan luar, hanya ledakan dari dalam yang bisa, tapi kau tahu resikonya kan. Saat ini sudah berapa ratus kilo Diamantium yang Asteris tambang dan tersebar di seluruh sistem."

"Kau pembuatnya." Geram Dice, membalik badan dan mencengkram bagian depan baju Ramuda. "Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk itu!"

Ramuda diam balas menatap Dice yang masih terguncang. Hanya hening memenuhi ruangan selama beberapa waktu, Gentaro yang tak tahu apa-apa tampak bingung namun ada sebersit cemas di manik hijau melihat bagaimana Dice sekarang.

"Aku bisa menguraikan lapisan penguat yang kuberikan pada A.C tapi hanya bisa kulakukan di labku." Jawab Ramuda akhirnya. Tanpa bicara Dice melepas cengkeramannya.

"Bagaimana caramu bisa tahu A.C tak ada di Asteris, Amemura Ramuda? Bagaimana juga caramu kemari. Tidak mungkin dengan cara biasa, kecuali kau memiliki mesin dengan kecepatan cahaya."

"A.C mengeluarkan radiasi khusus, sangat lembut tapi luas. Nanomites di dalam tubuhku bisa mendeteksinya. Selama ratusan tahun A.C tak banyak berubah dari lokasinya di Asteris, sekitar dua minggu lalu posisinya berubah, kupikir hanya dibawa keluar sementara untuk keperluan penelitian tapi tak kunjung kembali dan terus menjauh dari Asteris." Jawab Ramuda dengan jeda sesaat sebelum melanjutkan jawabannya. "Aku sudah memecahkan teknologi mesin kecepatan cahaya tapi dengan bahan bakar dan material yang tak mudah, cara itu tak praktis dibanding ini." Tubuh pria mungil itu perlahan pudar hingga tak hilang sama sekali lalu muncul di sudut lain ruangan.

Mata Gentaro mengerjap beberapa kali, bahkan mampu mengalihkan fokus Dice yang tampak terpuruk.

"Teleportasi? Kupikir itu teknologi di luar nalar." Ujar Gentaro, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum penuh rasa penasaran.

"Daripada di luar nalar, dalam kasusku banyak persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi. Peralatan, perhitungan rumit, dan tubuh yang dipenuhi nanomites. Nyaris mustahil untuk kalian. Kalaupun aku bisa membuat peralatan yang memungkinkan untuk menteleportasi kalian ke Cryzard, struktur A.C tak memungkinkan untuk memindahkannya. A.C benda yang ingin kalian bawa ke tempatku kan."

"Jadi dengan kata lain, kau akan ikut kami sampai ke Cryszard?" Tanya Gentaro, ekor matanya berpindah pada Dice. "Ini tak ada dalam perjanjian, Yang Mulia."

"Mata itu…." Guman Ramuda, memerhatikan Gentaro. "Kalau kau mau menerima peralatan yang kusimpan di Cryszard sebagai bayaran, aku bisa memberikannya."

"Apa ada di antara barang-barang itu yang berguna untukku?"

"Berbagai macam alat pengacak sinyal dan pendeteksi, aku yakin kau tertarik."

Gentaro memberikan ekspresi penuh minat. "Aku terima. Sepertinya kau tak perlu mengeluarkan Diamantium tambahan, Yang Mulia."

"Berhenti memanggilku Yang Mulia." Guman Dice dengan kepala tertunduk hingga tak terlihat air mukanya. "Aku juga tak mau memberimu Diamantium lagi."

Tatapan menuduh Gentaro segera jatuh pada Ramuda, Dice masih normal sebelum meninggalkannya dan berbicara dengan Ramuda. Entah apa yang mereka bahas hingga Dice berteriak meminta A.C yang tersimpan rapi di dasar tas bepergiannya dan mengatakan tak mau memberikan Diamantium, namun tatapan yang hanya separuh dari ini bisa membuat Dice berseru takut sama sekali tak membuat Ramuda gentar. Ini akan jadi perjalanan yang tak biasa.

* * *

Manik biru mengamati berbagai tumbuhan di sekitarnya dengan permen lolipop tak absen dari mulut, sementara Gentaro terus memerhatikan pria kecil di sebelahnya dari sudut mata. Sejak Ramuda mendadak muncul, ini pertama kali mereka hanya berdua saja, biasanya selalu ada Dice atau Dice bersama salah satu dengan mereka sedangkan yang lain sibuk dengan kegiatan sendiri. Gentaro tidak tahu seperti apa dia di mata Ramuda, tapi baginya Ramuda sosok yang penuh teka-teki. Hidup terasing selama lima ratus tahun hingga menjadi seperti robot yang tak memiliki emosi, dia sama sekali tak bisa membaca Ramuda. Orang seperti Ramuda membuatnya penasaran sekaligus tak nyaman. Dia tak bisa menebak pergerakan berikutnya, karena itulah dia lebih memilih mengamati Ramuda dari kejauhan.

Hanya saja sekarang dia tak punya pilihan. Dice jatuh sakit, fisik penduduk planet Asteris yang beriklim tropis tak cepat beradaptasi dengan suhu yang terus mendingin. Planet yang mereka singgahi merupakan planet dengan peradaban yang bisa dikatakan tertinggal, bahkan toko obat modern saja tak ada, masih mengandalkan pengobatan tradisional. Beruntung pengetahuan lima ratus tahun Ramuda bisa digunakan di saat seperti ini, tak mempermalukan gelar ilmuwan yang disanding. Dengan cepat mengetahui tumbuhan apa saja yang berada di planet ini yang harus diracik untuk obat. Sialnya beberapa tumbuhan hidup di tempat yang sulit dijangkau, dengan fisik kecilnya Ramuda tak sanggup untuk mengambil, mau tak mau Gentaro harus berperan di sini, fisik yang terlatih sebagai bandit akan memudahkan mengambil tumbuhan yang berada di tepi tebing terjal.

"Ini sudah permen ketiga." Ucap Gentaro, melihat Ramuda membuka bungkus lolipop baru begitu yang lama habis. "Terlalu banyak manis tidak bagus untuk kesehatan. Kau jadi kecanduan lolipop sejak dia mengenalkan kembali rasa manis padamu."

"Rasa manis tidak seburuk rasa lain lagipula tubuhku tidak akan bisa sakit, nanomites akan menyerang sel yang tak sesuai dengan bentuk semula." Balas Ramuda tanpa emosi, menatap Gentaro lurus yang bagi Gentaro mencurigakan. "Sudah lama aku ingin menanyakan ini, apa kau anggota klan Mougen."

Pria berambut cokelat itu diam di tempat. Dia benar-benar benci dibuat lengah. "Kalau kujawab bukan?"

"Iris hijau dikelilingi lingkaran ungu, hanya klan Mougen yang memiliki mata itu. Klan _assassin_ di bawah kendali Calgram." Ucap Ramuda seakan mengangkat batasan pembicaraan selama beberapa minggu ini. "Hari pertama aku melihat matamu aku ingin menanyakan, tapi Hafenstadt, Calgram yang baru, tengah berseteru dengan Asteris. Memanfaatkan nanomites aku bisa membaca gerak bibirmu saat aku dan Dice meninggalkanmu di hari pertama bertemu, kau berguman 'Hafenstadt tidak akan suka'."

"Langsung saja ke inti pembicaraan." Ucap Gentaro dingin walau dia tahu apa yang ingin diutarakan Ramuda.

"Apa selama ini kau menggiring Dice menuju Hafenstadt? Kupikir dia menyewamu untuk membawanya ke tempatku. Klan Mougen sudah meninggalkan kode etik tak melanggar kontrak?"

Dalam satu kedipan Gentaro mendorong tubuh Ramuda hingga menabrak pohon besar di sisi kiri, sebuah pisau menempel di leher ilmuwan itu.

"Lakukan saja. Aku tidak akan mati." Membuktikan kata-katanya, Ramuda dengan sengaja memajukan leher, membiarkan pisau tajam Gentaro menyayat dagingnya. Tak ada perubahan ekspresi, Ramuda menatapnya tanpa emosi, membiarkan darah terus mengucur.

Mendecakkan lidah, Gentaro menarik kembali pisaunya, mengamati luka yang fatal bagi manusia biasa segera menutup di leher Ramuda. Kalau bukan bercak darah yang mengotori kemeja putihnya orang tak akan percaya leher itu baru saja disayat pisau.

"Keluargaku apa yang tersisa dari klan Mougen. Saat Calgram menjadi Hafenstadt lima ratus tahun lalu, penduduk menyingkirkan sebanyak mungkin pihak yang terkait dengan Calgram, termasuk Mougen. Kejayaan yang dibangun setara dengan sejarah Calgram hancur dalam semalam." Ucap Gentaro penuh kepahitan masa lalu, mata menerawang jauh ke dalam pepohonan. Tangannya terkepal erat saat melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu sebenarnya, tapi orangtuaku tidak bisa. Mereka masih terperangkap dalam kejayaan di masa lalu."

"Lalu muncul tawaran dari Hafenstadt untuk mengembalikan kejayaan itu?" Tebak Ramuda, kisah seperti ini sudah seperti klise.

Tapi senyum pedih Gentaro mengatakan justru sebaliknya. "Hafenstadt menipu mereka, menjanjikan kejayaan seperti dulu hanya untuk membuat mereka melakukan misi bunuh diri. Aku yang sejak kecil lebih tertarik mengumpulkan informasi dan menjadi pencuri memanfaatkan kematian mereka untuk terbebas dari bayang-bayang Calgram dan Hafenstadt."

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau membantu Hafenstadt?"

Gentaro yang sudah beberapa langkah di depan Ramuda menatap dari balik bahu, sorot matanya di bawah bayang-bayang pohon tampak lemah. "Kebodohan yang mengalir dalam darah. Melanggar kontrak yang disetujui memang hal yang tak boleh dilakukan Mougen tapi sebelum kontrak dibentuk ada hal yang menjadi segalanya, Tuan yang kami layani. Aku memilih Tuan yang salah." Ucapnya.

"Apa artinya di akhir perjalanan ini kau akan menyerahkan Dice pada Tuanmu? Ini bukan urusan dan keputusanku, tapi entah kenapa aku tak menyukai ide itu." Ada ketidaksukaan sesaat ditunjukkan Ramuda.

"Dia tidak pantas sebagai raja, terlalu naif, terlalu bodoh, tapi dia berbeda. Itu yang membuatku terpecah." Gentaro memberi suara final pembicaraan yang ditangkap Ramuda. Ilmuwan itu tak menambah pertanyaan lagi, hanya membuka bungkus lolipop baru, menggantikan sebelumnya yang terjatuh ke tanah saat Gentaro mendorongnya. "Dan sebaiknya kita cepat mengumpulkan obat untuk raja bodoh itu. Itu anggrek yang kau maksud kan?" Dia menunjuk anggrek putih di atas pohon tinggi.

Selama satu jam mereka habiskan mencari sisa bahan yang kurang dan kembali ke salah satu rumah warga tempat mereka menginap. Mereka mendapati Dice duduk di atas tempat tidur bermain kartu, dua anak pemilik rumah di sisi kasur lain, setumpuk makanan di tengah-tengah. Gentaro tidak bisa untuk tidak meletakkan tangan di wajah.

"Kalau sampai penduduk planet ini tahu konsep judi, aku tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan." Omel Gentaro.

"Oh, Gentaro, Ramuda. Aku sedang mengajari mereka bermain poker." Sapa Dice riang tapi diikuti batuk lalu panik. "Ramuda, kau luka?!" Dia menunjuk bagian atas baju Ramuda yang kotor oleh darah.

"Bukan masalah besar. Aku segera mengganti baju." Kata Ramuda, mengambil sweater putih dari tas berpergiannya, dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Ramuda terjatuh di hutan tadi, tapi kau tahu sendiri seperti apa fisiknya." Tambah Gentaro melihat wajah cemas Dice tak kunjung hilang.

"Dia masih bisa merasakan sakit." Bantah Dice gusar.

"Tidak sesakit bayanganmu." Ramuda keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian baru. "Ada yang aneh? Baju ini kau yang pilih kan." Lanjutnya, mengamati sweater putih lengan panjang dengan dua siluet lolipop yang dicoret tanda silang merah.

Dice menggeleng seraya tersenyum. "Tampilanmu terlihat segar saja."

"Begitu." Balas Ramuda datar tapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik.

"_Nee nee niichan_, apa artinya kartu ini?" Sahut anak laki-laki yang tengah menjadi lawan Dice yang sejenak diabaikan Dice sambil menunjukkan kartu tangannya, empat King dengan satu Queen. Four of a Kind.

Kepala Dice seketika tertunduk. Gentaro yang penasaran menatap lima kartu yang dia pegang, 7, 6, 5, 3, J. "Menyedihkan." Sindirnya lalu menatap anak kecil di depannya. "Kartumu bagus. Empat kartu yang sama, Four of a Kind, ada empat Raja di tanganmu." Jelasnya dengan nada lembut.

"Jadi aku menang?" Mata anak itu berbinar-binar.

Gentaro mengangguk. "Dibanding dengan kartu kakak ini, kau menang."

"Yay!" Serunya riang, mengambil makanan di tengah-tengah mereka, objek taruhan. Sudut mata Gentaro menatap Dice penuh dengan sindiran yang jelas mengatakan 'kau kalah dengan anak yang pertama kali bermain poker? Memalukan.'

"Sebagai hukuman karena kalah, kakak ini harus minum obat pahit." Gentaro menepuk pundak Dice, menghitung mundur dalam hati reaksi menarik dari raja muda ini.

"Jangan!" Reaksi sesuai dugaan namun tetap menarik. "Aku tidak mau obat pahit! Ramuda, kau tidak akan menuruti Gentaro kan!" Seru Dice panik apalagi Ramuda hanya menatap datar. "Tadi hanya bohong kan, Gentaro? Kau tidak serius meminta Ramuda obat pahit?"

"Untuk kali ini aku tidak berbohong." Gentaro tersenyum tipis penuh kelicikan. Dice menangis meratapi nasibnya. Reaksi yang membuat Gentaro tak tahan untuk tak tertawa kecil. Bahkan sampai ada kilat ekspresi geli di mata Ramuda yang biasa memasang wajah tak mengenal emosi.

Keberadaan Dice seperti lem yang mengikat mereka, gabungan tak biasa antara raja dari planet di ambang kehancuran, bandit yang selalu menggunakan topeng kebohongan, dan ilmuwan gila yang sudah kehilangan emosi. Kalau saja hari-hari seperti ini bisa berlanjut, tapi…. Tangan Gentaro terkepal.

"Ayo Ramuda, kita buat obat pahit untuk dia." Panggil Gentaro, beranjak keluar dari ruangan. Ramuda mengikutinya, paham ada yang ingin dibicarakan di luar jangkauan telinga Dice, tak sekedar menjahili raja muda itu dengan obat yang susah ditelan.

"Ada yang ingin kau minta." Kata Ramuda setibanya di dapur rumah. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang menutup pembicaraan tadi?"

"Sedikit berbeda." Kata Gentaro namun tak segera melanjutkan, fokusnya teralih saat Ramuda yang setelah mengelilingi dapur, mengumpulkan peralatan yang dibutuhkan, dan memunculkan sebuah tabung reaksi yang sudah dimodifikasi dari udara kosong. "Kupikir kau hanya bisa menteleportasi tubuhmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Yang kukatakan dulu 'nyaris mustahil' untuk memindahkan manusia lain dan A.C, tapi benda-benda lain bisa dengan mudah kuteleportasi selama di dalam radius."

Baik. Dia tak berhak marah pada Ramuda untuk kekurangan informasi yang ini. Kesalahannya sendiri. Dia harusnya lebih jeli mendengar dan menginterpretasikan tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Ramuda apalagi nyaris tak ada pengulangan untuk informasi penting. Mungkin tak terlalu masalah bagi Dice, tapi tidak untuknya. Dia pencuri sekaligus penjual informasi. Melihat Dice terguncang seperti hari itu harusnya tak mengalihkan fokusnya pada informasi yang diberikan Ramuda.

"Jadi sejak awal kau bisa?" Tanya Gentaro.

"Butuh beberapa penyesuaian." Jawab Ramuda tanpa berpindah fokus pada obat yang diracik.

"Yang sudah kau selesaikan." Tebaknya.

Tangan Ramuda berhenti. "Karena ini aku tak pernah suka berbicara denganmu."

_Bingo_.

"Kau harus kembali ingat untuk berbohong, Amemura Ramuda."

"Aku tak menganggap berbohong sebagai cara praktis menutupi kebenaran, lebih baik tak mengatakan seluruhnya, tak butuh dua kali penjelasan."

"Lalu? Kau juga pernah bilang sudah menyempurnakan mesin kecepatan cahaya, yang hanya berjarak satu jam dari planet ini ke Cryszard." Dia mengembalikan pembicaraan sebelum semakin jauh.

Sebuah helaan nafas. Penumbuk yang tadi hanya dipegang sejak tebakannya tepat sekarang diletakkan. Ramuda membalik badan, ekspresi datarnya menjadi serius. "Sudah terpikir sejak hari pertama dan aku sudah menyelesaikan keduanya satu minggu setelahnya. Saat itu jarak kita terlalu jauh dari Cryszard. Beresiko tinggi bahkan dengan kecepatan cahaya sekalipun. Aku tak bisa membiarkan A.C melayang di luar angkasa tanpa pengawasan lebih dari satu jam."

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang?" Tak perlu mengulang kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan, mereka berjarak satu jam cahaya.

Mata biru yang memandangnya semakin tajam, mencari kata-kata yang tak bisa dia ucapkan secara gamblang, untuk saat ini. Bisa saja Dice mendadak muncul di sudut koridor, walau kecil kemungkinan karena baik dia dan Ramuda pasti bisa mendengar langkah manusia normal sekecil apa pun, dan Dice, dia selalu berisik.

Ah….benar juga. Ramuda pasti mencari jawaban dari ini. "Pasti akan merepotkanmu nanti. Hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan." Ucapnya, setitik kesedihan terlepas di suaranya yang cukup bagi Ramuda.

"Seharusnya aku sudah menduga akan seperti ini akhirnya. Kau beruntung dua hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Dice berbeda dari orang kebanyakan." Jawab Ramuda yang kembali meracik obat.

"Dan yang kedua?"

Ramuda menatapnya dari balik bahu. Sesaat Gentaro yakin binar di manik biru binar dari seseorang yang tersenyum. "Lima ratus tahun...ternyata waktu yang lama."

Telinga Gentaro menangkap satu kata yang Ramuda ucapkan dalam bisikan saat tak lagi menatapnya, mungkin dimaksudkan hanya untuk diri sendiri tapi tak sengaja dia dengar.

'_Jakurai_.'

* * *

"Ramuda….ini masih pagi…" Keluh Dice, mengikuti Ramuda di depannya.

Matahari belum menampakkan diri dan Ramuda sudah membangunkannya di pagi buta, menyuruhnya bersiap juga membawa tas berpergiannya. Pria berambut pink itu menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya dan tak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Semua keluhan yang dia lontarkan, 'mengantuk, dingin, baru sembuh' seakan masuk ke telinga tuli.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi, terus berusaha membuat Ramuda bicara.

"Kau harus mengurangi berisikmu." Justru Gentaro yang berdiri di bawah pohon yang menjawab.

Dice mengamati sekeliling, baru menyadari dia terus mengikuti Ramuda sampai ke dalam hutan.

"Kau juga dibangunkan pagi-pagi?" Tanya Dice yang Gentaro balas gelengan.

"Bangunku selalu pagi, kau tahu itu kan." Jawab Gentaro yang entah kenapa Dice rasa tak seperti biasanya, tampak lemah dan lelah tapi bukan secara fisik.

"Gentaro, ada sesuatu?"

"Hmm? Kenapa bertanya?" Jawab Gentaro seraya memasang senyum palsu.

"Kau...tampak lelah." Sesuatu di dalam diri Dice mengatakan ada yang tengah Gentaro rencanakan, apalagi dari sudut mata dia melihat Ramuda tampak mengoperasikan banyak perintah dari layar hologram. Apa yang akan terjadi. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya lebih serius.

Namun Gentaro tetap tak menanggalkan senyum palsu yang begitu menyedihkan dengan tatapan pilu.

Seakan menjawab pertanyaan, jauh di atas langit sebuah titik hitam mendekat, membesar, sampai pada ketinggian Dice bisa melihat lambang familiar tercetak di lambung kapal, membuat matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Lambang unit militer khusus Hafenstadt. Mereka sudah berhasil mengejarnya di saat tujuannya hanya tinggal sedikit lagi.

Ramuda mendecakkan lidah, tangannya bergerak lebih cepat mengetik berbagai perintah. "Lebih cepat dari perkiraan."

"Tidak akan berhasil?" Balas Gentaro.

"Waktunya akan sangat tipis. Sudah kubilang tunda sampai Dice bangun, membangunkannya tidak sebentar."

"Kau memanggil Hafenstadt?" Tanya Dice yang sedari tadi hanya diam berpikir apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Gentaro.

Hanya dalam satu kedipan mata pembawaan Gentaro berubah. Tak ada lagi aura sendu yang mengelilingi, tak ada senyum dipaksakan, tak ada tatapan sedih di kedua bola mata hijau, semua digantikan dengan ekspresi dingin.

Phantom.

Apa ini hanya akting dari Gentaro atau tadilah yang hanya kepalsuan? Dengan kemampuan pengamatannya yang jauh di bawah Gentaro dan Ramuda, dia tak bisa membuat dugaan secepat yang diperlukan.

"Lebih dari ini aku tak akan menerima bayaranku dari mereka, Yang Mulia. Kau terlalu naif sebagai raja. Asteris akan hancur di bawah kekuasaanmu." Suara sedingin es yang menusuk terucap dari bibir Gentaro. "Tidak perlu bingung, akan kujelaskan semuanya. Hafenstadt mendatangiku tak lama setelah aku mencuri A.C, mereka memberi tawaran yang tak bisa kutolak, tapi aku juga tak berniat merusak tradisi dengan memutus sepihak kontrak yang sudah kubuat denganmu. Memainkan dua kontrak sekaligus bukan hal mudah, tapi aku berhasil. Ramuda akan membawamu ke Cryszard dan aku sudah memberitahu Hafenstadt posisi terakhirmu. Kontrak selesai, Yang Mulia."

Apa yang diucapkan Dice berikutnya tak ada yang menduga. "Kalau begitu ikut aku dan Ramuda. Kalau kau di sini Hafenstadt akan mengincarmu. Unit yang mereka turunkan milik anjing gila mereka, kau tak akan bisa lolos."

Perkataan yang menghentikan Ramuda dari perhitungannya dan membuat Gentaro menundukkan kepala, menahan topeng kebohongan.

Simbol peringatan dari hologram Ramuda mengacaukan fokus pembicaraan. Tulisan merah 'media tak bisa diteleportasi terdeteksi' terpampang di layar. Ada benda pada Dice yang terlalu keras untuk diurai dan disatukan kembali dengan sistem teleportasi. Gentaro yang bergerak pertama, mengeluarkan pisau lipat, mengarahkannya pada Dice tapi raja muda itu dengan cepat menahan sebelum Gentaro bisa memutus lebih dari sehelai rambut yang terhubung pada untaiannya.

"Aku harus membawanya. Ini satu-satunya pengingatku pada Yume." Dice menunjukkan wajah serius.

"Mau bermain petak umpet untuk terakhir kalinya? Kali ini kau yang jadi Setan dan aku akan bersembunyi sangat lama."

Sesosok anak kecil berambut cokelat dan bermata hijau muncul di dalam kepala Dice beserta ingatan lama, kata-kata seperti yang diucapkan Gentaro, tanpa satu kalimat pun berbeda. Pikirannya memadukan sosok anak kecil itu dan Gentaro di depannya, persis, bukan, sama. Wajah yang sama.

"Yu….me…" Suaranya terbata, masih tak percaya.

Memanfaatkan kelengahan Dice, Gentaro memotong rambut yang mengikat untaian. "Kau ingat, kalau berhasil menemukanku, untaian ini jadi milikku. Kuambil hadiahku sekarang, Dice." Gentaro melangkah mundur, senyum tanpa kebohongan muncul di bibir.

"Tunggu dulu! Yume!" Dice menjulurkan tangan berusaha meraih Gentaro tapi saat itu tubuhnya sudah dalam perpindahan, hanya sosok transparan bagaikan hantu yang melewati lengan Gentaro begitu saja.

"Dan namaku Yumeno Gentaro."

Suara terakhir dari Gentaro yang didengarnya sebelum sekelilingnya berubah. Sebuah lab dengan berbagai peralatan rumit, catatan kertas bertebaran, dan salju yang terus jatuh di luar jendela.

"Ramuda…." Ucap Dice dengan suara rendah.

"Aku tidak bisa mengembalikanmu. Saat ini Gentaro sudah menghancurkan pemancar yang memungkinkan untuk memindahkanmu." Jawab Ramuda tanpa perlu mendengar pertanyaan sesungguhnya. "Dia teman masa kecilmu?"

"Yume lebih dari itu. Apa selama ini kau tahu?"

Surai pink bergerak dalam gelengan. "Aku hanya penasaran kenapa Gentaro selalu menolak memanggil namamu dan sangat mengutamakanmu meski dia terikat dengan Hafenstadt. Dengan ini semua jelas. Gentaro keturunan klan Mougen, kesetiaan mereka pada Tuan yang dipilih saat tinggi. Sepanjang sejarah garis utama keluarga melayani kerajaan Calgram, tapi keluarga cabang berhak memilih Tuan yang lain, semua menunjukkan tingkat loyalitas yang sama. Hanya saja, pada Gentaro, semuanya bercampur. Kesetiaan pada Tuan, pada teman, dan…"

"Cukup." Potong Dice, duduk bersandar ke dinding terdekat, wajahnya terbenam di antara lutut. "Aku yakin kalian mengirimku kemari sudah dengan rencana kan."

Tangan Ramuda terjulur menerima sebuah kotak kecil yang baru saja masuk melalui salah satu lubang angin di atas lab. "Kau masih ingin menghancurkan A.C?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya."

"Kami memang sudah membuat perhitungan tapi untuk finalnya, semua tergantung padamu." Jemarinya memencet kombinasi angka untuk membuka kotak, mengeluarkan A.C yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

* * *

_Derap langkah sepasang kaki kecil memenuhi koridor istana. Pelayan ataupun penjaga istana tak berani menasehati sosok mungil yang berlari penuh semangat itu, pangeran kecil mereka. Dengan wajah berseri-seri Dice melangkahkan kaki menuju halaman tengah istana. Hari ini pun dia akan bermain dengan Yume yang dia tebak sudah menunggunya di sana. Senyumnya melebar mendapati sosok anak lain sedikit lebih tua darinya membaca buku di bawah rindangnya pohon._

"_Yume!" Panggil Dice, berlari ke arah temannya._

_Yume yang mendengar namanya dipanggil menutup buku yang dibaca. "Tidak kabur dari pelajaran kan, Yang Mulia?"_

"_Eh….sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Dice." Protes Dice, menggembungkan pipi yang membuat Yume tertawa. "Aku tidak kabur. Hari ini sensei ada perlu jadi pelajaran lebih cepat. Oh iya, lihat ini." Dice menunjukkan manik emas yang terikat sementara terikat melingkar dari dalam sakunya. "Ayah memberikan ini kemarin. Dia bilang sudah waktunya aku mendapat perhiasanku sendiri."_

"_Mau kau jadikan apa?" Tanya Yume yang tertarik dengan Diamantium di tangan Dice._

"_Tidak tahu. Kalau gelang dan kalung sudah umum. Aku mau sesuatu berbeda."_

"_Bros? Pamanmu memakainya menjadi rantai bros kan."_

_Dice menggeleng tak setuju. "Gampang lepas kalau aku main."_

"_Kepala sabuk?" Usul Yume, menatap berbagai macam sabuk yang melilit pinggang Dice._

"_Tidak." Tolak Dice lagi._

"_Lalu apa? Bando?"_

"_Aku laki-laki, lagipula Yume yang lebih cocok memakai bando. Yume cantik."_

"_Harus kuingatkan aku juga laki-laki, Yang Mulia." Balas Yume kesal namun ada semburat merah samar di pipi. "Aku sudah habis ide….ah...tunggu dulu." Diraihnya untaian itu, melepas simpul sehingga terjatuh dalam satu baris, lalu ditempelkan pada rambut Dice. "Untaian rambut bagaimana?"_

_Dice berpikir sejenak. Ide yang unik, perhiasan yang tak umum seperti keluarga kerajaan lain. "Seperti apa?" Kalau dia suka hasilnya mungkin akan dia jadikan perhiasan permanen._

"_Seperti ini."_

_Yume memutar badannya agar saling berhadapan, jemari panjang itu menyibak rambutnya menjadi dua, memilin rambut yang terjuntai di sisi kiri, memasukkan satu per satu manik Diamantium. Wajah mereka yang berdekatan membuat Dice gugup hingga merona tapi Yume yang terfokus pada untaian hanya mengatakan untuk tak bergerak. Butuh waktu hampir setengah jam untuk membuat untaian sederhana di sisi kiri rambut Dice. Tak terlalu bagus, tapi ini percobaan pertama dengan perhiasan seadanya._

"_Bagaimana?" Yume menanyakan hasil kerjanya, membawa Dice menatap pantulan dirinya di air kolam yang berada di halaman itu._

_Dice masih memerhatikan untaian di rambutnya, memainkannya di antara jari-jari, sebelum menyeringai lebar. "Aku suka. Akan kuminta pelayan membuat yang seperti ini. Yume hebat."_

"_Mau bermain petak umpet untuk terakhir kalinya? Kali ini kau yang jadi Setan dan aku akan bersembunyi sangat lama."_

_Dice berhenti memainkan miniatur kapal terbang di tangannya. "Apa maksudnya? Yume akan pergi?" Tanyanya sedih._

"_Makanya aku bilang kita akan bermain petak umpet untuk yang terakhir, karena kau akan butuh waktu lama untuk menemukanku."_

"_Tapi aku tidak mau Yume pergi." Paksa Dice namun tetap tak menggoyahkan raut muka Yume._

"_Bagaimana kalau begini, kalau kau menemukanku, aku minta untaian itu." Yume menunjuk untaian emas yang sudah selesai diubah menjadi aksesoris menggantung di rambut Dice._

"_Lalu? Aku sudah mencari, aku juga yang harus memberikan sesuatu."_

"_Hmm….benar juga. Bagaimana kalau kau bisa menemukanku, aku akan memanggilmu dengan namamu dan memberitahu nama lengkapku."_

_Dice menimbang tawaran itu. Sebenarnya masih terasa tak adil karena dia harus menyerahkan materi yang juga perhiasan penting bagi keluarganya sementara Yume hanya memberikan hal semu, tapi…. Kembali ditatapnya senyum Yume yang tertuju padanya. "Baik. Setuju. Tidak boleh ada kebohongan. Aku marah kalau Yume berbohong nama." Dia memberikan jari kelingking kanan. Yume mengaitnya dengan kelingking kiri, mengunci janji mereka._

"_Aku tidak akan berbohong, Yang Mulia."_

* * *

Lab Ramuda di Cryszard selalu sunyi. Denting kaca, suara air mendidih bergolak di dalam tabung, dan badai salju di luar menjadi suara yang didengar sehari-hari. Jika dalam situasi biasa Dice sudah gila karena keheningannya, tidak kali ini, tidak dalam satu bulan ini. Kesehariannya dia fokuskan membantu atau sekedar mengamati Ramuda di lab, menguraikan berbagai lapis pelindung yang menyelubungi A.C. Sesekali pikirannya hanyut dalam kenangan lama, antara Yume dan Gentaro. Tak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan, antara bernostalgia, membaca, atau menikmati kesunyian menjadi hal yang harus bisa dia anggap keseharian selama satu bulan. Tapi hari ini berbeda. Lab Ramuda sangat sunyi, seakan kehilangan aktivitasnya. Dia hanya berdiri di tengah ruang percobaan utama, tak bergeming bagaikan patung, bahkan pada suara langkah yang mendekat.

"Pelindung Cryszard melemah." Suara yang selama satu bulan tak Dice dengar.

Dice membalikkan badan, menampakkan sosok mungil terkulai dengan mata terpejam di kedua tangannya. "Pelindung Cryszard dan hampir semua yang berada di lab ini mendeteksi tanda vital Ramuda untuk beroperasi."

Kekagetan yang tampak pada Gentaro saat melihat tubuh tak berdaya di gendongan Dice muncul tak lama. "Dia memilih jalan ini." Ucapnya sedih.

"Dia mematikan semua nanomites di dalam dirinya. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa dia disebut Ilmuwan Gila." Perlahan dia menyandarkan Ramuda seakan duduk pada dinding. Sambil menatap sedih sosok yang seakan tertidur itu Dice melanjutkan apa yang dia dapat dari mengamati dan dikatakan oleh Ramuda sendiri. "Nanomites di dalam tubuhnya tidak hanya memperpanjang tujung telomere, mereka parasit, jika tak dikendalikan akan menyerang otaknya. Tahun-tahun awal setelah nanomitesnya sempurna dia sempat tak bisa mengendalikan mereka, melakukan banyak hal di luar kendali yang kita anggap gila. Selain menyembunyikan rahasia ciptaannya, Ramuda mengasingkan diri untuk berjaga jika kehilangan kendali atas nanomites lagi. Pertarungan konstan selama lima ratus tahun menjaga kewarasan harus dia bayar dengan kehilangan emosi. Ramuda bilang mengorbankan bagian-bagian otaknya yang mengendalikan emosi karena nanomites selalu menyerang bagian itu terlebih dulu." Dice merunduk memberi usapan pelan pada surai cerah Ramuda. "Aku melihatnya sendiri di jam terakhirnya, Ramuda meracau tak jelas dan mengulang-ulang satu nama, 'Jakurai'."

"Jinguji Jakurai, dia dokter hebat yang hidup lima ratus tahun lalu, di waktu yang sama saat Ramuda hidup 'normal'. Banyak dari metodenya yang masih dipakai di dunia kedokteran sekarang, tapi sebelum menyandang gelar 'dokter' Jinguji Jakurai lebih dikenal di dunia bawah dengan nama 'Ill-Doc'. Pembunuh bayaran yang bahkan klanku tak mau berurusan. Sekedar kau tahu, tak banyak _assassin_ yang bisa dianggap lebih sepanjang sejarah Mougen, kemampuan Jinguji Jakurai pasti melampaui grafik." Gentaro memberikan penjelasan tambahan dengan tatapan juga terarah pada Ramuda. "Aku rasa masa lalu Ramuda dan Jinguji Jakurai saling terkait, tapi kita tidak akan tahu."

"Mungkin mereka memiliki hubungan spesial. Kalimat terakhir Ramuda, 'Jakurai, kenapa… padahal kau berbeda dengan lainnya, padahal hanya kau yang kuakui, padahal kau terpenting bagiku'." Dice menegakkan badan, lurus menatap Gentaro. Pembahasan Ramuda selesai, sekarang hanya antar mereka. "Yume juga sosok terpenting bagiku saat kecil dan Gentaro orang yang berarti bagiku saat ini. Lalu seperti apa aku di mata mereka."

Gentaro lebih memilih menatap cairan yang mulai membeku di dalam deretan gelas kaca di sisi lain ruangan daripada membalas sorot tegas dan menuntut jawaban di mata Dice. "Yume diperintahkan oleh orangtuanya untuk menyusup ke dalam istana dan mencari informasi. Di tengah pekerjaan, dia melihat kesempatan untuk mendekati putra mahkota yang meski saat itu tak ada kaitan dengan informasi yang dia cari, dia rasa akan berguna di kemudian hari."

"Kau selalu mengatakan padaku lihat mata lawan bicara untuk tahu kebenaran dibaliknya. Pandang aku sekarang, Gentaro."

Gentaro hanya diam menatap dari ekor mata.

"Gentaro, kau tahu waktu kita tak banyak." Pinta Dice hampa dan putus asa. Hal yang akhirnya meruntuhkan kebimbangan pencuri itu.

"Klan Mougen sangat memegang kesetiaan mereka pada Tuan yang mereka pilih." Gentarou membuka suara, pelan memutar kepalanya memenuhi permohonan Dice, menatapnya. "Orangtuaku membuat pilihan salah, terlena dengan janji Hafenstadt. Kupikir aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti mereka, tapi setelah kuingat, aku membuat pilihan yang lebih bodoh. Tanpa sadar aku sudah memilih putra mahkota naif berusia tujuh tahun sebagai Tuan."

Putra mahkota naif. Tujuh tahun. Itu usianya saat bertemu dengan Yume. Jadi Tuan yang dimaksud Gentaro...tidak, bisa saja yang lain, lagipula dia tak ingat Yume pernah mengatakan hal memberikan kesetiaan padanya atau semacamnya.

"Di hari terakhir tugasku, aku sebenarnya ingin hilang begitu saja, seperti itu klanku bekerja selama ini, menghilang tanpa perpisahan dan jejak. Aku sudah bersiap, tapi di saat terakhir aku mengubah rencana. Aku ingin tahu apa bocah kecil itu bisa menemukanku nanti atau melupakanku. Saat anak itu bertanya apa yang harus kuberikan sebagai ganti bisa menemukanku, aku sadar yang sebenarnya kuinginkan bisa terus berada di sisinya. Dia naif, akan susah baginya menjadi raja yang kuat, tapi bukan berarti tak memiliki potensi." Gentaro mengambil untaian emas dari dalam jubah berpergiannya, kakinya melangkah mendekat menuju Dice. Tangannya terjulur saat jarak mereka tak lebih dari satu meter, mengambil segenggam rambut panjang Dice di sisi kanan, memasangkan untaian yang diputus paksa satu bulan lalu.

"Tiga belas tahun lalu, Yume akan memberikan nama aslinya. Apa kau tahu Dice, bagi klan Mougen hanya keluarga dan Tuan saja yang boleh mengetahui nama asli mereka. Tiga belas tahun lalu, sebagai pemilik darah klan Mougen, aku sudah memutuskan pada siapa kesetiaanku diberikan." Gentaro meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pundak Dice. "Dan tiga belas tahun kemudian, mengenalmu lebih dekat, aku ingin di sisimu lebih dari bawahan yang mengabdi, lebih dari partner kontrak, lebih dari teman. Aku ingin kau menjadikanku satu-satunya."

"Lalu kenapa bekerja dengan Hafenstadt?" Kedua alis Dice berkerut tak paham, masih ada kepingan informasi yang kurang.

Genggaman Gentaro di pundak mengerat. "Kemampuanku masih belum cukup, aku tidak akan bisa melindungimu saat muncul sebagai Yume. Aku bermaksud kembali, tapi orangtuaku terbunuh dalam misi, Hafenstadt mengincarku sebagai pion yang bisa dikorbankan berikutnya. Aku tidak dibutakan kejayaan masa lalu seperti orangtuaku sehingga bisa melihat rencana mereka, satu-satunya pilihan saat itu hanyalah pergi sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan Hafenstadt, yang berarti aku tidak bisa segera kembali pada putra mahkota naif, aku memang harus menunggumu menemukanku."

Asteris dan Hafenstadt sudah bertukar dagang sejak lama, Dice bisa menerima alasan yang ini, tapi dia butuh penjelasan kenapa Gentaro harus memberikannya pada Hafenstadt jika sejak awal dialah orang yang tak boleh Gentaro khianati. Itu sama saja melanggar dua hal yang dianggap sakral oleh Mougen.

"Aku tidak bohong tentang Hafenstadt mendatangiku setelah mengambil A.C. Mereka tahu aku anggota klan Mougen. Awalnya mereka berusaha membujukku tapi aku tak berniat mengkhianati Tuanku dan kontrak, lalu anjing gila mereka mengancam kau yang akan membayar semua kebodohan ini. Mereka hampir merampas A.C, tapi aku membuat penawaran, aku menceritakan tentang rencanamu menuju Cryszard, mengatakan pada mereka akan lebih mudah dan mengurangi berbagai masalah diplomatis jika menyergapmu di planet terpencil, sampai saat itu aku akan membawa A.C. Tawaran yang mereka terima."

Mengulur waktu. Itu yang Gentaro lakukan selama ini. Semakin lama mereka mendekati Cryszard, semakin besar pula peluang mereka lolos dari cengkeraman Hafenstadt. Satu per satu kepingan _puzzle_ mulai menyatu di pikiran Dice. Dia bisa melihat beban yang dibawa Gentaro sepanjang perjalanan mereka dan dia tak menyadari sama sekali.

"Sayangnya kesabaran Aohitsugi Samatoki bersumbu pendek. Dia terus mendesak memberitahu lokasimu. Di planet terakhir yang kita singgahi, dia mengancam kalau aku tak memberitahu dalam satu minggu...dia akan memborbardir Asteris hingga hanya reruntuhan dan menyiksamu hingga kau berharap tak pernah dilahirkan." Gentaro membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Dice, mengakhiri penjelasannya, sekaligus menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan Dice. "Detak jantungmu tak banyak berubah sampai aku mengatakan Aohitsugi Samatoki akan menghancurkan planetmu. Apa kau sudah memiliki dugaan?" Tangan kanan Gentaro turun menyentuh jantung Dice, merasakan detak jantung kencang.

Dice merasa kejadian di kapal waktu itu terulang tapi sekarang sama sekali tak berniat menjauhkan Gentaro, justru ikut memegang tangan putih itu di dadanya. "Kau pencuri, kesetiaanmu pada bayaran tertinggi. Sejak awal aku tahu meminta bantuanmu beresiko karena jika Hafenstadt bisa membayar lebih, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau ternyata sebaliknya."

"Yume? Kupikir aku benar-benar menyembunyikannya."

"Dengan sempurna, kecuali satu hal. Ingat saat kau menggodaku di kapal sebelum kita bertemu Ramuda? Kau mengatakan '_karena anak itu juga akhirnya kau memutuskan menjadikan Diamantiummu untaian rambut_'. 'Akhirnya'. Itu berarti kau tahu Yume memberiku beberapa saran sebelum menjadi untaian."

Gentaro memberi tawa pelan. "Tidak kusangka pengamatanmu tajam juga. Mungkin kalau sifat bodohmu berkurang, kau bisa menjadi raja yang hebat."

"Ya….mungkin." Hanya kesedihan terdengar dalam suara Dice.

Tak ada yang saling berkata. Gentaro semakin membenamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Dice, saling menghirup aroma masing-masing. Kesunyian yang dipecah saat Dice menjauhkan badan, berbalik menuju meja marmer kokoh. Dia mengambil benda sebesar genggaman tangan dari dalam kotak yang berada di sana. Kristal yang familiar bagi keduanya.

"Perintah pertama dan terakhirku pada A.C, 'dengarkan suaraku dan suaraku saja'. Meski ada keturunan Asteris lain berusaha memerintah Diamantium, Ramuda memastikan dengan perintah tadi Diamantium yang diproses di bawah A.C ini tak akan bereaksi, kecuali pada DNAku secara spesifik." Dice meletakkan A.C di atas marmer, meraih palu tak jauh darinya. Dengan satu ayunan kuat, kristal selama lima ratus tahun menjadi proses vital dalam pengolahan Diamantium Asteris hancur menjadi butiran kaca kecil yang tak bisa dikenali. Helaan nafas lega dengan ekspresi yang sama ditunjukkan Dice.

Pria berambut ungu itu membalikkan badan kembali menatap Gentarou. Senyum lebar tanpa dosa terkembang di bibir. "Dengan ini Hafenstadt tak akan bisa memerintah Diamantium secara terpusat. Hanya tinggal satu hal. Kau mau melakukannya, Gentaro?" Sebuah permintaan yang terdengar polos, bagaikan anak kecil meminta mainan, tapi memberi reaksi besar pada Gentaro.

Dengan wajah tertunduk, surai coklat menghalangi seperti apa ekspresinya yang diterpa cahaya lembut dari pantulan berbagai kristal, Gentaro berjalan mendekati Dice. Kedua tangan terkepal erat. Dice tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya, senyum tak lenyap di bibirnya, walau tak selaras dengan pilu di mata yang semakin nyata seiring mendekatnya Gentaro.

"Aku membencimu." Bisik Gentaro tepat di depannya.

"Aku tidak." Balas Dice dalam bisikan sebelum merengkuh Gentaro ke dalam pelukan. Hijau yang berkaca-kaca dan ungu yang sedih saling menatap, perlahan kelopak menutup separuh manik ungu, yang diikuti hijau, wajah semakin mendekat, hingga dua pasang manik itu terpejam dan bibir mereka bertemu.

Ciuman yang lembut namun menuntut. Bibir keduanya tak mau terpisah, jika Gentaro menjauh maka Dice akan mendekat, begitu pula sebaliknya. Seakan mereka sudah sering melakukannya, sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama bersama.

Namun kenyataan tak pernah seindah angan pikiran.

Bibir mereka akhirnya berpisah saat Dice mengerinyit sakit. Ambruk, menyandarkan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada Gentaro. "Terima kasih dan maaf, sudah memberimu tugas berat." Ucap Dice terengah dalam perih.

Gentaro mengeluarkan sebuah isakan menahan airmata. Lengan kanannya menahan tubuh Dice agar tak terjatuh menghantam tanah keras. Di tangan yang sama itu pula tergenggam sebilah pisau dipenuhi darah hingga mengotori tangan. Sebuah lingkaran kehitaman yang terus membesar membasahi baju hijau Dice di sisi kiri. Darah.

Perlahan Gentaro membaringkan Dice di sisi Ramuda, menggunakan pangkuannya sebagai bantal. Paling tidak di saat terakhir Dice, dia bisa mendapat sedikit kenyamanan.

"Gentaro, kalau kita bisa bertemu lagi kau ingin seperti apa?" Tanya Dice dengan wajah pucat dan nafas tersengal.

Tangan kiri Gentaro yang tak dikotori darah mengusap pipi yang mendingin itu. "Kau kesatria dan aku tuan putri." Canda yang dipaksakan dengan suara tercekat.

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan kerajaan." Dice tersedak oleh tawanya sendiri, sudah hampir tak ada nafas yang tersisa.

"Kau pernah mengusulkan aku menulis cerita. Bagaimana dengan novelis?"

"Ide bagus...aku jadi model...tokoh utama?"

"Kau tidak cocok, Dice."

"Lalu apa yang….harus kulakukan?"

"Menjadi penjudi dan gunakan semua keberuntunganmu untuk menemukanku."

"Kau senang menyiksaku." Seulas senyum lemah menggantikan tawa yang tak bisa dikeluarkan. "Setelah ini kau akan….ke mana? Sebaiknya cepat...pergi...sebelum Hafen….tiba…"

Kelopak mata terpejam, menutupi iris ungu. Tak ada lagi nafas terdengar. Dada yang diam kaku tanpa gerakan paru-paru. Bercak hitam memenuhi hampir seluruh baju, membentuk genangan yang mengotori celana yang menjadi pangkuan.

Gentaro tak memedulikannya. Dia masih mengusap pipi Dice beberapa kali, menyentuh bibir dingin, merundukkan kepala untuk memberikan satu ciuman terakhir. Ditatapnya wajah Dice yang sama seperti Ramuda, tampak seperti tertidur. Tangan kanan yang kotor oleh darah mengambil sebuah kapsul yang disembunyikan di balik kerah baju.

"Tidak kemanapun." Bisik Gentaro sebelum memecah kapsul itu di mulutnya tepat saat banyak derap cepat langkah kaki memasuki ruangan. "Terlambat, Aohitsugi Samatoki." Ucapnya pada pria berambut putih yang memimpin pasukan.

Mata merah menatap Gentaro, Dice, dan Ramuda bergantian sebelum mendecakkan lidah kesal. Dia bergegas menuju Gentaro, menjambak rambut pria itu hingga mendongak menatapnya.

Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan Gentaro melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tidak ada yang bisa kau dapatkan. Dice sudah tak ada, A.C sudah hancur, walau A.C masih ada pun kau tak bisa menggunakan anggota kerajaan Asteris lain, Dice memastikan hanya perintahnya yang didengar." Dia terbatuk, darah mengalir pelan dari sudut bibirnya. "Dan kuucapkan selamat berusaha kalau kau ingin membuat A.C baru dengan semua catatan lenyap dan pembuat aslinya juga sudah tak bernyawa."

"Tch, brengsek. Kesetiaan klan Mougen pada Tuan mereka sangat memuakkan. Anjing penjilat." Umpat Samatoki seraya melepas jambakannya.

"Kalian berencana menggunakan Diamanntium sebagai senjata kan. Karena itu kalian sangat terobsesi pada Asteris."

Samatoki memberi sorot tajam sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok, menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

"Kebodohan Asteris, keberuntungan kami."

"Masih ada kau. Sedikit banyak kau tahu tentang A.C lebih dari jurnal yang kami temukan."

Batuk Gentaro semakin kuat dan semakin banyak mengotori mulutnya namun suaranya tetap tenang. "Harapanmu terlalu tinggi. Meski aku tahu sekalipun aku tak akan membuka mulut….lagipula tak ada penawar dari racun khusus klan Mougen."

"Memegang teguh tradisi hingga akhir, huh. Mengakhiri nyawa bersama Tuanmu."

"Dice lebih dari itu." Ucap Gentaro, tersenyum, mengusap wajah Dice sekali lagi sebelum tangannya terkulai di sisi badan.

Seakan tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi pada penghuni tunggalnya selama lima ratus tahun dan dua orang yang dianggap teman, sebuah badai kencang yang tak pernah tercatat sebelumnya berhembus di seluruh penjuru Cryszard, mengurung planet itu bagaikan kelambu putih.

* * *

_Somewhere among the stars and planets..._

Atas permintaan Ramuda (baca: rengekan tanpa henti), seluruh Fling Posse, yang berarti Dice, Gentaro, dan Ramuda, menghabiskan malam ini menonton kembang api. Dice tak menolak, sedangkan Gentaro butuh segala macam bujukan dari dua rekannya hingga mengiyakan ajakan, namun sosok kecil yang mengundang itu tak kunjung datang padahal kurang satu jam lagi pertunjukan dimulai. Meninggalkan Dice dan Gentaro duduk berdua di tempat pertemuan. Sepi, hanya mereka saja di sana. Ramuda menemukan tempat ini, lokasi bagus menonton kembang api tapi tak penuh sesak oleh orang.

"Ah! Sial!" Gerutu Dice kesal.

"Jangan berteriak, Dice." Peringat Gentaro yang sibuk mencatat di sebuah buku kecil, ide untuk cerita barunya mungkin.

"_Gacha_ku jelek, padahal tadi kristal terakhir. Apa bayar saja ya."

"Dice." Gentaro mengingatkan sekali lagi, lebih tegas.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Aku sudah keluar banyak di _pachinko_ tadi." Dice mengunci layar ponselnya dan menyimpannya di saku celana. "Ramuda apa masih lama. Aku bosan." Keluhnya, membaringkan badan di atas rerumputan yang menjadi alas mereka duduk.

"Kalau bosan amati saja bintang." Balas Gentaro tak mau repot.

Mata Dice mengamati kerlip bintang di atas kepalanya. Dia tak hafal rasi bintang apa saja yang muncul di musim panas atau bagaimana mencarinya namun entah darimana, dia tiba-tiba bisa mengenali salah satu, pernah membaca dari buku yang ditunjukkan guru privatnya semasa kecil. Tiga bintang terang di langit musim panas.

"Gentaro, itu segitiga musim panas?" Tangannya menunjuk tiga bintang yang dimaksud.

Gentaro berhenti menulis, ikut mendongakkan kepala menatap ke arah yang dimaksud. "Ya. Altair, Vega, Deneb. Tidak kusangka kau bisa tahu hal lain selain berjudi."

Dice terkekeh. "Hanya teringat saja."

"Kau tahu Dice, menurut mitologi Yunani, tiga bintang itu perwujudan dari tiga sahabat."

"Hee...begitu ya. Sama seperti kita."

"Mitologi Yunani banyak menggunakan rasi bintang sebagai perwujudan dari seseorang. Bagi mereka bintang seperti media dari jiwa agar bisa bereinkarnasi lagi." Jelas Gentaro, menatap Dice dengan raut ingin menyampaikan hal lain namun tertahan. Sayangnya Dice yang masih berbaring di rumput tak memerhatikan, masih mengamati segitiga musim panas.

"Kalau begitu apa jiwa kita dari segitiga musim panas?" Tanya Dice yang tentu saja tak serius namun sejenak membuat Gentaro tersentak kaget, tak sampai satu detik, dan segera ekspresi pengarang itu menjadi normal.

"Aku yang novelis di sini, bukan kau." Balas Gentaro, menahan tawa, lalu kembali memandang langit. "Deneb memikat dewa-dewi dengan tariannya yang indah, Vega dikenal dengan kecerdasannya, sementara Altair yang berasal dari rasi berbentuk elang digambarkan sebagai sosok yang kuat. Dia dianggap pelindung kedua temannya."

"Pelindung huh. Rasanya tak ada yang cocok di antara kita."

Sayup, ditutup oleh hembusan angin, bibir Gentaro membisikkan 'salah'.

"Altair dan Vega….Hikoboshi dan Orihime dalam legenda kita kan." Tanya Dice memastikan. Nama Jepang dan nama Barat terkadang sama sekali tak mirip.

"Ya." Jawab Gentaro dengan kilat di mata. "Kau mau bilang bisa seperti Hikoboshi yang menunggu kekasihnya setahun sekali. Romantis sekali."

"Eeh….tidak. Aku mana mau hanya bertemu dengan orang yang kucintai setahun sekali. Kalau aku jadi Hikoboshi aku pasti mencari cara agar bisa bersama dengan Orihime seterusnya. Aku ingin orang terpenting bagiku terus di sisiku." Tangan Dice terkepal di udara seakan menggenggam bintang Vega. Kembali tak menyadari kilat yang muncul di mata Gentaro, kali ini dengan sebuah keputusan yang sudah dibuat.

"Dice."

Penjudi itu menoleh mendengar nada memanggil dari Gentaro di sebelahnya. Mendapati Gentaro merundukkan wajah dan tepat saat kepalanya terarah pada novelis itu, sepasang bibir menyentuh miliknya. Kedua manik ungunya membesar, sekujur tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak dalam keterkejutan, tapi secepat saat menciumnya, secepat itu juga bibir hangat itu menjauh.

"Aku tak keberatan menjadi Vega kalau kau Altairnya." Bisik Gentaro sebelum kembali menegakkan punggung.

Masih butuh beberapa detik tambahan sampai Dice menemukan kembali suaranya dengan wajah merah padam. "Gentaro! Apa maksudnya tadi!" Serunya, menegakkan diri dari posisi berbaring.

Sayangnya jawaban di balik senyum Gentaro tak bisa dia ketahui, suara riang kekanakan memanggil nama mereka dari ujung jalan.

"Dice! Gentaro!" Panggil ketua tim mereka yang bahkan di malam hari seperti ini tak susah mencarinya dengan surai pink bergerak naik turun mengikuti badan pemilik yang meloncat-loncat riang tampak mencolok di kegelapan.

Dice mengerang kesal. Sudah pasti Gentaro akan menutup mulut dengan kehadiran Ramuda. Apa pria kecil itu tak bisa datang beberapa menit lebih lama di saat seperti ini.

"Ehehe, maaf terlambat, tadi aku banyak bertemu _oneesan_ cantik yang ingin ikut." Jelas Ramuda atas keterlambatannya namun tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah.

"Kupikir kau menjebak kami agar berdua saja." Balas Gentaro dengan suara netral.

"Gentaro suka dengan Dice ya." Celoteh Ramuda asal.

"Sudah kubilang di kehidupan di sebelumnya aku putri dan Dice kesatriaku."

"Oi! Kalau mau beradu kebohongan gunakan yang lain! Jangan aku!" Protes Dice jengah yang selalu menjadi korban atau topik saling lempar kebohongan dari dua rekan setimnya.

"Bohong kok. Kau bukan kesatria dan aku bukan putri." Balas Gentaro dengan kata-kata khasnya. "Tapi pangeran dan bandit. Lebih sedih dari Hikoboshi dan Orihime." Lanjutnya dalam guman namun tertangkap telinga Dice sementara Ramuda sibuk menyebutkan berbagai rasi bintang yang dilihat.

"Tadi itu bohong juga?" Tanya Dice pelan agar tak menarik perhatian Ramuda.

Hanya senyum penuh arti yang diberikan Gentaro.

* * *

**I fall in love with Stella the moment I heard it :3**

**Maap kalo ada typo dan salah terutama untuk karakterisasi Ramuda, karena Stella!Ramuda beda jauh dari Ramuda biasanya *insert headbang voice in here**

**dan maap juga Mamat jadi jahat biarpun cuma buat berapa baris. Saia g ada ide siapa yg cocok jadi villain selain Mamat dari cast Hypmic**


End file.
